Star Fox: The Krystal Kronicles
by Grand pikachao
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction...Its about Krystal and Fox, after the events of SFA...PLEASE read and review...dont make me beg, I WILL beg!...
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox: The Krystal Kronicles  
  
Chapter 1 "So, how thanked do you feel now?" Krystal asked  
  
"V*gulp* Very.That was great." Came Fox's halting reply  
  
"Well, good.."Krystal said, and took the glass Fox had been drinking her special Podpod Smoothie from.  
  
(gotcha, didnt I?)  
  
" You should tell me how you make those.."  
  
"Its easy, with this staff.It's a very handy tool, though Im not sure it was made for drink mixing " Krystal said, then giggled "If it were, it wouldn't be so hard to clean."She then took out a cloth and started wiping it down. "Here, let me help" Fox said eagerly, and worked on the other side, carefully cleaning the nicks and cuts in the jeweled tip.  
  
"So, what fruit are they made with?  
  
"Podpod seeds."  
  
"Hm"  
  
Krystal and Foxes hands met...Fox blushed furiously, but Krystal, naive thing, failed to see it as anything more then a coincidence  
  
"You have..Very soft fur." He said  
  
"Er.Thank you.Yours is very."  
  
"Very what?" Fox said eagerly  
  
".Dirty.You know, you have to wash your hands after saving the world."  
  
Rats, Fox thought  
  
"Could you move your hand? I need to scrub the handle."  
  
"Oh..Of course."  
  
Fox moved his hand, then put it back, and moved it again, then put it back  
  
"..Are you feeling allright?"  
  
"More then allright.."  
  
"Most people would be exausted after destroying as many viscious dinosaurs as you did..."  
  
"Its nothing....Like you said, that staff is very useful...Sadly, it gets messy when you bludgeon monsters to death with it, too..."  
  
Krystal giggled  
  
" Um...Could you move your hand again?"  
  
"Whoops"  
  
Fox moved his hand...and put it back  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
"....Um...I can explain...."  
  
"No need to...."  
  
Krystal leaned in close to Fox, and whispered in his ear...  
  
"You know what I think?" She purred  
  
Fox gulped "What?"  
  
"I think... That if you dont move your hand...im going to hit you with my staff...."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"1....2....3!"  
  
Krystal knocked Fox on the side of the head with her staff, a light-hearted thunk  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?!"  
  
" I TOLD you....I REALLY needed my hand back....If you dont clean this thing right away, itll crust up and be very hard to clean...."  
  
"...Krystal?"  
  
Krystal continued cleaning her staff:"Yes?"  
  
"I.I REALLY like you..."  
  
Krystal smiled charmingly and said "I like you too, Fox....But its very uncomfortable to be stared at like that..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Krystal messed her face up to look like Foxes, and said"Like this"  
  
"A look of pure love...GAG GAG VOMIT!" Falcos voice rang through the small gally  
  
"Arg....You REALLY know how to mess up a moment, Falco!" Fox exclaimed  
  
Falco walks in and shrugs nonchalantly, saying "Its a gift..."  
  
"Moment? What moment?" Krystal said, confused  
  
Fox just went "Uh"  
  
"Come on, Romeo.....Get the words out..." Falco said  
  
"Shut up..." Fox barked  
  
"I know when Im not wanted...Good luck, kiddo..." Falco said, then walked off  
  
Fox just growled  
  
"Do you two not get along?" Krystal asked  
  
Peppy and Slippy walked into the gally  
  
"Nope, theyr pals..." Peppy explained  
  
"They just have an odd way of showing it..." Slippy finished  
  
Krystal, sounding worried, said "You know, your hand is choking...Are you still allright?"  
  
Krystal puts her hands on either side of Foxes face, who made small gutteral sounds.  
  
"Um...NO! NO, he has um..." Peppy quickly lied  
  
"Hexius girliniumiumum..." Slippy threw out  
  
"Yeah, very serious, needs treatment"  
  
Slippy and Peppy picked up Fox between them, and rushed him away  
  
Peppy snorted, and said "Hexius girliniuiumum?"  
  
"Shut up, old timer...YOU couldnt think of anything..."  
  
"I could, i just wanted to give you a chance...."  
  
All the sudden, Fox semed to wake up, and to the floor. He grabbed Slippy's coller ."Why are you running me away from Krystal? He demanded  
  
Slippy made a small gagging sounds and said "Your welcome, Fox..."  
  
"We were saving you! you dont want to make an idiot of yourself in front of your love interest, do you?" Peppy explained  
  
"What do you mean "love interest"?!" Fox exclaimed  
  
"Oh come on, Fox, your practicly screaming out " I love Krystal"!" Slippy yelled back  
  
Fox droped Slippy and said "...Yeah, i guess your right..."  
  
"Ah, to be young again" Peppy mused.  
  
"Would you stop saying that?"  
  
"Er..right..Well, Im going to go back to my maps" Peppy said, and wandered off towards the bridge  
  
Suddenly, Falcos voice rang out "Fox, we'v got company!"  
  
"Oh great." Fox sighed, and ran off towards his Arwing ___________ Please review....bye:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Fox and Falco flew their Arwings, meeting a strange looking vessel.  
  
Fox: Identify yourselves!  
  
Falcon: Or be destroyed!  
  
???: Ah, you guys are NO fun..Toys that are no fun are useless.I think Ill kill you both and find some NEW toys!  
  
The vessel dissappeared..  
  
Fox: Well, that was.AUGH!  
  
Lasers starteds pelting the Arwings  
  
Falco: Where is he?  
  
Fox: Sont know.Hes going to fast for the radar to see him.AG!  
  
Falco: Use a bomb!  
  
Fox pushed the button on his console for a Pulse Bomb  
  
??: HEY! NO FAIR!  
  
Falco: This is a fight, we don't have to be fair!  
  
??: Fine.I'll come quietly.  
  
Fox: Ok, prepare to be boarded.  
  
Fox moves his Arwing closer to the strange ship...And it suddenly fired at him!  
  
??: HA HA HA HA! I cant belive the famous Fox McCloud fell for th-AH!  
  
Suddenly, a figure in a space suit flew in out of nowhere, and stuck a staff deep into the ships engine.And it started rumbling!  
  
??: ai ai ai ai..  
  
The ship shakes apart!  
  
Fox: I don't know who you are, but you saved my bacon!  
  
Krystal (duh!): Your very welcome, Fox..  
  
Fox: Ill have to thank you.  
  
Falco: Yuck.. Im going back to the hanger.  
  
Falco flew his ship back to the Great Fox.  
  
Fox opens the cockpit, being sure that his space suit is on: Krystal, hop in  
  
Krystal: Thanks, Fox.Um.theres only one seat.  
  
Fox: I wouldnt mind if you sat on my lap..  
  
Krystal: Ok *drifts onto Foxes lap*  
  
Krystal: Hello  
  
Fox: hi.*closes the cockpit*  
  
Foxe's tail curls up around Krystals waist  
  
Krystal: Uh.Fox?  
  
Fox :Yes?  
  
Krystal: Your tail..Its um.Wrapped up around me.  
  
Fox: I know.I like it.  
  
Krystal: Well, I DID forget my jacket. And I AM kind of cold..  
  
Fox: Then its settled.  
  
Krystal wraps her tail around Fox  
  
Fox: *turns dark red*  
  
Krystal: now we can both be warm  
  
Fox: (thinking) Well, im warm allright.  
  
Krystal: Whats the matter, Fox?  
  
Fox:.Love.  
  
Krystal: What about it?  
  
Fox: Full of it.  
  
Krystal: *turns around on Foxes lap* Love? Who?  
  
Fox: You.  
  
Krystal: ..I think I know what to do here..*remembers King and Queen Earthwalker* Hmm.Fox, would you like me to-  
  
Fox: *kisses Krystal*  
  
Krystal: *returns it*  
  
Falco: oh yuck..  
  
Fox breaks: Falco?!  
  
Falco: The others got worried. Sent me to see if you were allright.If Id known you and Krystal were laying tonsil hocky, I would have jumped off a bridge, insetad.  
  
Krystal:..Should I stop now?  
  
Falco: Yes.  
  
Krystal: Well.Iv never done that before.  
  
Fox: Heh.me neither.  
  
Krystal: Im tired.lets go to bed.  
  
Fox:..  
  
Krystal: I mean, I want to go to bed...  
  
Fox:.*pilots back* ____________ In the words of Falco.Oh yuck! I cant belive I WROTE that..yech. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fox and Krystal arrived at the Great Fox Fox:.hungry?  
  
Krystal: Yes, a little.  
  
Fox: Lets go to the gally, then.  
  
They arrive at the gally  
  
Fox: Well what do you want to eat?  
  
Krystal: How about Puk Puk eggs? Theyv always been a favorite of mine..  
  
Fox: Um..hold on.*runs back to Arwing, jumps in, flies to Dinosaur planet, finds a Sharpclaw crate, takes the egg inside it, resists urge to eat it, and pilots all the way back* huff, puff.Here.  
  
Krystal(Holding puk puk eggs): Can you believe it? Slippy filled the refridgerator with them! Isnt that great?  
  
Fox: AUGH!*falls over backwards*  
  
Krystal:?  
  
Fox: gets up: I wish Id known that before hand. Anyway, do you know how to work a stovetop?  
  
Krystal: A what?  
  
Fox:.Never mind.*takes a Frying pan out of a cabinet, puts pukpuk eggs in it* Watch this.*fries them into an omelett* There *serves it*  
  
Krystal takes a bite..and her eyes light up: This is DELICIOUS! Iv never thought of cooking them before.Not like this, anyway. *scarfs down the rest*  
  
Fox: er.im glad you like them.  
  
Krystal finishes them: That was great.where should we go, now?  
  
Fox: Well, I usually just hang around in the Bridge, hoping to hear from Pepper.  
  
Krystal: Sounds like fun?  
  
Fox: Its not.its an exersize in mindless tedium..  
  
Falco: Hey guys, whats up? *sniff sniff* What smells good?  
  
Fox: Eggs.Fried.  
  
Falcon: Sounds good.Any left?  
  
Fox: None to speak of.  
  
Falcon sighs: I guess Ill just make my own, then *starts moving around the gally*  
  
Fox and Krystal walk together toward the bridge, when they arrive, they look into each otehrs eyes, and their tails wrap up into eachother again..and well, you know what they do now.  
  
A familiar Fanfare plays, and the image of General Pepper appears on the display  
  
Pepper: General Pepper here, Fox, get out of that right this instant and listen to me!  
  
Fox: Hes rude.*untwines from Krystal* Yeah, what do you want, Pepper?  
  
Pepper: Something is attacking the Thorntail on Dinosaur Planet.Go investigate. Pepper, over and out!  
  
Fox: Dinosaur Planet again? Wanna come, Krystal?  
  
Krystal: Sure..  
  
Fox: Well. Come on.You want to sit on my lap again, or do you want to use Peppys old Arwing?  
  
Krystal: That's a tough question.It depends on if Falco is coming.  
  
Falco: I am.But Ill need some sort of weapon.  
  
Fox: We'll improvise..  
  
Krystal: No worry for me.Iv got my staff.  
  
Fox: Well, lets go then.In case we get attacked, you should sit on my lap, since you don't know Arwings very well.  
  
Falco: Well, I don't usually sit on laps..And I do to know Arwings!  
  
Fox: sends an evil death glare at Falco: I MEANT Krystal!  
  
Krystal: Ok, for safety purposes  
  
Falco: Just keep telling yourselves that.  
  
They head off toward the Arwings 


	4. Chapter 4

Feedback Feedback  
  
Princess Epona: Thank you for your kind review *small bowing motion* And cool..Im a favorite author :D Im honered.... Grammer King: Bite me. I dont really care if you give it a second chance, cause 2 people like it, and only 1 person doesnt.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own pretty much anything in this story...If I did, I would be a millionaire...Yes, I KNOW that I probably spelled "Millionaire" Wrong...  
  
Chapter 4 The Arwings landed in the usual place, but unusally, there werent any Thorntail...There was, however one very familiar Earth Walker  
  
Tricky: Hey, Fox, Im glad you came! Whose your friend?  
  
Krystal:Tricky! Wow, youv grown up, havnt you?  
  
Tricky: Yeah...  
  
Fox: Well, you know Krystal, and the bird is Falco.  
  
Falco: I dont like being called a bird...But I'll let it slide....  
  
Tricky:Anyway, Fox, look what i found! *runs off* He came back with a back pack, and pulled out a package  
  
Tricky:It had your name on it, so I didnt open it...  
  
Fox: It had my name on it?! Hmm.... It says "Fox McCloud', allright...  
  
Fox opens it to find..A Sword?!?!  
  
Fox: Whoa.....VERY nice.....Well, SOMEONE knew that I needed a weapon...weird...  
  
Falco: Well, I still need one...  
  
Tricky: Falco, right? Well, The Shopkeeper has a secret room in the back of the store, and its full of al sorts of weird stuff...Your BOUND to find SOMETHING....  
  
Falco: Thanks, kid...*walks toward Shop*  
  
Fox: Hm...Well, I guess we should wait here....Tricky, what happened?  
  
Tricky: I dont know....I just woke up and everything was gone...  
  
Fox: Weird...  
  
Tricky: I bet it was those Sharpclaw! They burn me up! *blows fire all over the place*  
  
Fox: WHOA*yanks Krystal back*  
  
Tricky: Sorry, Fox....But, whoever did this is going to have to answer to me!  
  
Krystal: I feel sorry for the person who did this, then!  
  
Fox: Yeah!  
  
Falco comes back....  
  
Falco: Well, Tricky was right....I had to knock out the guy to get this, though...Kept asking for scarabs...Anyway, look at this  
  
Falco pulls out big...THING  
  
Krystal: What is that?!?  
  
Fox: Some sort of glaive....  
  
The thing was big...It had four ax-like blades, balanced perfectly around a stout wooden pole.  
  
Falco: *evil grin* I could do some serious damage with this...  
  
Krystal: look like you'll get your chance...  
  
8 Sharpclaw grunts ran into the clearing...  
  
Tricky: CHARGE!  
  
And charge he did...RIGHT into an unsuspecting Sharpclaw, knocking the wind out of him, then he threw him over his shoulder  
  
Fox was busy with his own....He swung his sword, neatly dicing two Sharpclaw into kibble.  
  
Falco threw one up into the air, and jumped up,flapped his wings to get above it, and smashed it down into the ground...  
  
Krystal used a Superquake, knocking 3 down, and motioning for Tricky to flame them  
  
Falco same down on another, pounding him into the ground, and doing a golf- like smack to the head  
  
Fox bullcharged one, and cut it in half before it even hit the ground  
  
Tricky jumped on the last one, and knocked it around with his horns  
  
Fox: Dont finish that one, Tricky...We could interrogate it!  
  
Tricky: Allright, Fox...Who are you working for?  
  
Sharpclaw: Scales....  
  
Fox:That's expected...Now, where is he?  
  
Sharpclaw: Can't tell you..he punish!  
  
Tricky beats him around with his horns some more: Talk!  
  
Sharpclaw:NO!  
  
Tricky: Ok, then...You asked for it! *rears back his head*  
  
Sharpclaw: OCEAN TEMPLE! OCEAN TEMPLE!  
  
Tricky: I thought that would work...What do we do with him, Fox?  
  
Fox: Hmm...Lock him in the Arwings cargo chamber...  
  
Tricky: Aww...I dont want the Sharpclaw stinking up my riding spot!  
  
Fox: Dont worry, I'll put an air-freshener in it...  
  
Tricky: Ok...*Knocks out the Sharpclaw*  
  
Falco: Good job...  
  
Falco picks up the Sharpclaw, and locks him in the cargo bay  
  
Fox: To Ocean Force Temple...  
  
They walk off toward Cape Claw ______________  
  
Well, that one was action packed, now wasnt it? Well, review, if you dont mind...Except Grammer King...your not helpful...Your just mean.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Feedback Feedback  
  
Princess Epona: Lol...Thanks for the loyal protection, but I think I can handle a little negative feedback when al the rest is so good:)  
  
Matt J: I would GLADLY go to paragraph form, but its just too much f a hassle...one thing about the English language is that it is SEVERELY MESSED UP...Its too confusing, and Script format is so much easier to control, and doesnt have as much chance for grammer and spelling mistakes.  
  
Dilandaus-Best-Slayer: Its not really SUPPOSED to be funny...Oh well.... _______________  
  
Chapter 5 The party arrived at Ocean Force Point Temple  
  
Fox: Ok, were here...now what?  
  
Falco: We bust in, of course..  
  
Falco runs at the temple...Only to bounce off of a forcefeild...He bangs on it for all hes worth, but its no good...  
  
Fox: Hmm... *dials up Slippy on the comunicator* Slippy, any ideas?  
  
Slippy: Ill send down something....Hold on... a box beams in out of nowhere  
  
Fox opens the box to find...A Scrambler!  
  
Fox throws the Scrambler at the forcefeild, and it disperses  
  
Tricky: Cool!  
  
They enter the temple....And Scales meets them at the entrance!!!  
  
General Scales: Ted'k olod kho uk! Kxaj aj uj vuh uj ei we, Fox! (Dont even try it! This is as far as you go, Fox!)  
  
Falco: Heh. Fossilhead forgot english!  
  
General Scales: Nxuk? Nxuk ei ju? (What? What you say?)  
  
Falco: Enough talk...Lets take thi thing out and collect our pay!  
  
Falco ran at Scales, and jumped. Scales swung, but missed by a mile, and was kicked in the back of the head twice. Falco landed behind him, and quickly spins around, knocking Scales on his face...He only laughed and got up!  
  
Scales: HAHA! Ei suddek xij'k mo! (HAHA! You cant hurt me!)  
  
Scales rushed at Falco, who couldnt get out of the way, and picked him up by the throat!  
  
Scales: De-edo sud tovouk General Scales! (No-one can defeat General Scales!)  
  
A staff came out of Scales abdomen...Followed in short order by a blade and a pair of horns...  
  
Fox, Krystal and Tricky: No zijk tat! (We just did!)  
  
Scales: HA Ha...ha...*cough cough* De...DE! Andross juat A seict dek ro tojkhet!(No..NO! Andross said I could not be destroyed!)  
  
Fox: Andross? Oh great....  
  
the floor started rumbling...  
  
Falco: Hold on guys, this isnt over yet!  
  
Fox ahakes his head: It never is...  
  
Andross came from the floor, and pointed at Fox with a big, sharp claw  
  
Andross: Fox, you cannot win this time! I wont let you into that blasted Arwing!  
  
Scales: Ei caot ke mo! Tuo!(You lied to me! Die!)  
  
Fox enough time to run out and jump into his Arwing...  
  
Fox: Ok, Andross is going DOWN!  
  
Falco: I'm with you!  
  
Together, they started shooting at Andross' hands, which quickly gave out under the viscious barrage. Andross tried to eat them, and they shot a bomb each down his throat, and fired like hell at his brain...Andross didnt last long..General Scales didn't last at all.  
  
Andross: AUGH! *explodes*  
  
Fox:...Didnt that seem kinda easy to you?  
  
Falco: Yeah...Well, lets look for the Dinos....  
  
Krystal: Im picking up a signal...Its coming from Krazoa Palace....Just like last time....  
  
Fox: Ok, Ill pick you and Tricky up, and we'll go see  
  
Fox did so, and they arrived at Krazoa Palace ____________  
  
Well, please continue the kind reviews:) Bye all:) 


	6. Chapter 6

Fennec: Well, that's 3 good 2 bad. Damn.. Anyway, Its not childish, It just seems childish because all you write is lemons..I GUESS I could try a lemon..hmm. Anyway, I DIDN'T put it under humour, and whats wrong with tails?They'r there for a reason, you know.I admit, it probably wasn't for romantic purposes, but.Ah, screw it.  
  
Princess Epona: Don't worry so much.I can take care of myself. _____________________  
  
Look, im going to TRY the novel format.but I better not get any reviews complaining about grammer snd stuff! _____________________  
  
Fox and the others arrived at Krazoa Palace, and immediately noticed something weird "Weird" Fox said "Theyr just.standing there." "What kind of kidnapping is this? Theres no guards, no cameras, no NOTHING!" Falco yelled, and stormed off exasperated "Whered you guys go?" Tricky asked A Thorntail piped up "We just woke up here." "*sigh* Lets go home.." Fox said "Theres nothing left to do.You guys can get back allright, cant you?" "Yeah, theres a transport around here SOMEWHERE." Said a Thorntail, and started looking around Fox jumped back in his Arwing, Krystal right behind, and they took off for the Great Fox. "Krystal, didn't you find that odd?" Asked Fox "Yeah.The dinosaurs WERENT kidnapped, Andross was a push-over, and Scales didn't know english. Maybe we could ask your General Pepper about it?" "Id rather not." "What would you rather do?" ".. I dunno..."  
  
Krystal looked at him " I have a rough idea.." Fox turned red and gulped loudly "What?"  
  
"I think you want to ask me to go out for dinner with you." "Yeah."  
  
"I think you want to take a long walk with me afterwards" "Mhm." "I think you would rather not let Falco or the others know..."  
  
"True, true." Falcos voice rang through the small cockpit"Well then turn your intercom off, Fox!" "AUGH!," Fox replied "I forgot.. Hey, why do I feel like Iv forgotten something ELSE?" "FOX! Theres still a Sharpclaw in the cargo hanger!" Krystal exclaimed "Don't worry, calm down.we'll just jettison him into space." They arrived back at the Great Fox, and opened the Cargo Hatch.to find..NOTHING.The Sharpclaw was gone! "What the." Said Fox "Well, he couldn't have escaped.."Said Falco, and wiped his feather on the door "Theres still dust on it from Dinosaur Planet.and besides, There wasn't enough time for it to." "That's weird.You don't suppose Tricky ate it, do you?" He meant it as a joke, but everyone else stirred uncomfortably " Oh, come on.I was joking! I travelled with Tricky for a long time, and he had plenty of chances to eat Sharpclaw.He never took them, so.Ah, never mind.Lets all turn in" "Except you, of course.So, when are you gonna sneak out of your room?" Said Falco "sigh.." "Ill just pretend nothing happened, then." Falco walked off. "Shall we go, then?" Fox asked, holding out his arm "It would be my pleasure." Krystal accepted the arm, and they hoppen into the Arwing and flew off. _______________  
  
There..Is THAT better? BTW, the next chapter is going to be about the date..It will have NO relavance WHATSOEVER to the story.. So only read it if you came here for the romance. 


	7. OPTIONAL Fox's Date, 1

NOTE: This is a throw-away chapter.It has NO relevance of the story... It just me venting all the mushy crap Iv been holding in.. I don't even want reviews over this.if you don't like it, ignore it and continue on.  
  
Fox's Date Fox and Krystal arrived at Che Comet, a fancy restaurant. Krystal ordered Salmon, while Fox got some dish whose name he couldn't quite pronounce, but he knew he liked. "Well, you're the one who seems to have this planned.What do we do first?" Asked Fox, stuttering slightly "Well, FIRST Ill takes this TINY little camera off of your coller." Krystal knocked it off with a flicking motion of her staff"NOW, we eat, while you try to think of something to say." They start eating, and Krystal is half-way done when Fox says something brilliant! "You have nice fur" was it. "THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Fox thought "Why, thank you." Was the polite reply "..Its so.Blue." ".. Here, let me help" "Ok." " Ok, put your hand on the side of my face." "Ok.." Fox does so "Now, say something about my eyes" "Your eyes are so.There." " This could take awhile." 1 hour later "Your eyes are more beautiful then the stars of Sector 4X.Your..."  
  
"Ok, your stuck.that's all for tonight"  
  
"Um.Wanna do it again tomarrow?" "Uh sure.Lets go before the otehrs get supicious."  
  
"Too late for that."  
  
They fly back to the Great Fox. 


	8. Chapter 7

Feedback Feedback  
  
Telanur: Er, like I said, I dont really excpet any reviews for that date thing...Its just a vent...but what makes yu think its a parody?  
  
ei47: Thank you for oyur kind review *bows slightly* It balanced out my bad/good review ratio :D Anyway, the evil person will be revealed soon enough...  
  
Crasher: Could you be more specific? Your review doesnt really help me make this better, which is what revews are party for, so...Ill just ignore it :P _________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Krystal didnt sleep much that nice..She just sat up, wandering about the strange events at Dinosaur Planet. Near midnight, she got up and wandered the Great Fox. She found her way to Fox's room, and knocked on the door. She heard Fox grumbling about "Stupid Falco..Probably got some nasty surprise out there for m-" Before he opened the door and, wiping his eyes sleepily, noticed who it was "Krystal? What are you doing up?" He said groggily  
  
"Couldnt sleep...."  
  
"Uh, me neither..." Fox lied  
  
".... If you say so...anyway, could you help me do something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, my tail came unbraided, and its a long job getting it back... I was wondering if you could help out..."  
  
"Uh...I dont realy know how to braid hair... never needed to, you see..."  
  
"Ill show you" Krystal walked into the room, and sat down on Fox's bed  
  
"Uh...come right in..." Fox grumbled, and closed the doo  
  
"Ok, just watch me.." Krystal started the long laberous job of braiding...and braiding...and braiding... Fox nodded off....  
  
"Fox, wake up..." Krystals voice interupted a small dream  
  
"Uh!? Wha? Who?" Fox mumbled  
  
"You feel asleep *giggle* Its morning...."  
  
Fox opened his eyes...he couldnt believe what he saw... The room was full of Sharpclaw! Krystal was tied up in a chair, a large bump on her head, and her mouth tied shut Fox quickly feigned sleep, and the Sharpclaw seemed tricked.He slowly reached for his blaster, and grabbed it! He leapt off the chair, already shooting. He rolled over, kicked a table, and started really aiming... 1,2,3,4,5 Sharpclaw were vaporized...But when Fox checked his Blaster setting, he found it was on Stun...What was going on?  
  
Falcos voice rang out "Those are holograms, Fox, dont waste your bullets..." "FALCO! Thats not funny!" Fox yelled "Then why am I laughing? Come on out, Krystal" Krystal came out of Fox's closet with an angry look on her face " Didnt anyone ever tell you that its not nice to lock people in closets?!" She yelled "If i catch you, Falco, your in for..." "UH, sorry, the intercoms breaking up...Cant hear you..."The intercom went off, and they heard someone running down the corridor toward the Arwing Hanger "Sorry Fox, hope you werent to frightened..." Krystal said, kneeling down "Me? Scared? Ha..Takes more then a room full of sharpclaw and someone i love tied to a chair to scare ol' Fox McCloud..." Krystal stifled a a laugh "Your face said otherwise...I could see you through the door..." "Ah, if you say so..." "Well, shall we go to the bridge?" "Ok..." No sooner did they get there when General Peppers hologram came up, and started talking.. "This is General Pepper here, Fox! I have a mission for you!" "Wow...Thats a record!" Fox exclaimed "General Scales is back, On Dinosaur planet! Go investigate!" "WHAT?!?!" Peppers hologram went away without answering... "How?" "This is weird..." Krystal said "I know...Well, I guess we should go, then..." They got into the Arwing and flew toward Dinosaur planet again... _________  
  
Hmm...Mysterious! Well, bye... 


	9. Chapter 8CAUTION: Extra romantic gag,cho

Feedback Feedback  
  
Gold Ninetails: Are you feeling quite all right? I cant make heads or tails of your reviews, so I'm not sure where to put them.What exactly am I supposedly parodying? ___________________  
  
They arrived on Dinosaur Planet, and again, Tricky came running to them  
  
"Hey, Fox" He yelled  
  
"Tricky, what happened THIS time?"  
  
"I just woke up and everyone was gone.."  
  
"I'm getting some déjà vu, here." The rest of the mission went pretty much like that.Everything happened exactly as it did that first time. Again, 8 Sharpclaw came out of nowhere, they beat all but one, which said that Scales was at Ocean Force Temple, they go there, Scales couldn't speak English, Andross showed up, Fox killed him with Scales help, and they found the Thorntail at Krazoa Palace, not knowing they were in trouble.. So they went back to the Great Fox  
  
"That was REALLY weird." Said Fox "I bet that if we open the Cargo Bay, well find the Sharpclaw we captured gone."  
  
"Me too.  
  
" They opened the door, and sure enough, the Sharpclaw was gone.  
  
"What is going ON here?" Fox yelled  
  
"I'm not sure..Well, lets get to sleep."  
  
"I thought you wanted another dinner?"  
  
"I'm too tired.." Fox's ears slumped down slightly, and he said "I guess." _____________  
  
That night, Krystal couldn't sleep again..So she got up and found her way to Fox's room, and knocked on the door. Fox once again, answered "Krystal? What's the matter now?"  
  
"Can't sleep." She said, walking in. Fox sighed and closed the door, and turned around.Krystal was sitting on his bed. "OK, Ill just get a chair." Fox reached for a chair, but Krystal motioned for him to sit on the bed with her. Fox gulped visibly and sat down. "Fox, what kinds of dreams do you have?"  
  
Fox thought about recent dreams..They all seemed to be about Krystal.. There was him saving her, one them embracing, one her weari- "Fox, are you all right?"  
  
" Yeah.Sure.. "  
  
"Well, tell me Fox, what are your dreams about"  
  
"To be perfectly honest...You" Krystal stared blankly "Krystal?"  
  
" I'm fine.Its just that..Iv been dreaming too."  
  
"I thought you could never sleep?"  
  
"I mean before that..The first few nights I was here.."  
  
"What were your about?"  
  
"Well, I was sitting here, with you.. And you put your arm around me." Fox slowly crept his arm back around her neck".And you pulled me lose."Fox pulled her close ".And oomph-" Fox had had enough.He couldn't hold it back any longer. He practically sprang on her, kissing, hugging, rubbing..And she started up herself.  
  
They snuggled the night away (Just innocently snuggling, mind you) And around midnight, they looked into each others eyes, and fell asleep in a warm embrace.. _______________  
  
Well, That was.unexpected.I think Ill go dunk my head into some cold water..And keep it there for oh, 10 minutes.. Well, bye... 


	10. Chapter 9

Feedback Feedback:  
  
Crasher: Ur..Ill try *worried face* Zanzibar: Like I said before, Ill try to slow down.In fact, Im going to re- write the past chapters and add more detail.. (Quetsion: When you said "If youll try a date scene again" Did you mean you WANTED me to do one, or just-in-case?) ___________  
  
OK! Two reviews in a row with the same beef.I go to fast, so Ill slow it down.Even though Im not sure how Im supposed to.Lets see, where were we?  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter 9 Fox and Krystal woke up at noon. They just stared at each other for about half an hour before Fox broke the silence with a cough and walked out.Not really noticing or caring that it was HIS room..And went through his usual routine, get some food, head to the bridge.. His thought pattern went something like this.. "Get food, go to the Bridge, get food..Krystal.Go to the bridge, get.Krystal?. Go to the..Krystal?.Get Krystal, go to the Krystal" Fox did an about-face, and started heading towards his room again, reasoning that if his mind wandered, why couldn't he? He walked in the door, and Krystal was still there, so he walked up to her and said "Hello.ur.again."  
  
"H-hello, Fox.." Fox stared hard at the ground Krystal stared hard at Fox Falco was confused about the whole mess "Hey, why so gloomy?" he said cheefully "Go away.We're having a private moment here.." Fox snarled "Well, then you should close the door!" Falco stormed off haughtily, mumbling about something. Fox closed the door "well, here we are again.Alone.In my room.Staring at each other.." "Yes.We are."  
  
"..Im uh.Sorry about diving on you like that.I REALLY should have asked first, or something.." "Um..Its allright.I kind of expected it." Suddenly, the air tasted better and everything was brighter for Fox.. "Well, ok then..Shall we go have breakfast?" "Ok, Ill be out in a minute.I have to change." "Well, you should go to your room then.THAT'S where your clothes are.." "Oh right.Almost forgot" Krystal walked daintily out of the room, and Fox collapsed on his bed "Life is so complicated..Well, better shower and change myself.." Fox had a quick shower, changed into some new clothes, and walked towards the gally. He walked slowly, looking around, and whistleing a tune he couldn't quite remember.Everything was fantastic! "Fox, are you on drugs?" Falcos voice stung deep into Fox's ears "Grr...NO!" "Touchy.I think maybe that vixen is having and effect on you.."  
  
"She has a name, you know."  
  
"Yeah, some sort of jewel." "KRYSTAL!"  
  
"Right, Krystal, well, Ill leave you alone with your mental issues."  
  
Falco waked off..He didn't show it, but having Fox growl at him was an experience he didn't care to repeat..He decided to be a little more careful, and try not to notice the growing void between them..Maybe that would make it go away? "Why is everyone thinking so hard today?" Slippy's course, froggy voice rang into Falco's ear like a drill  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! And what do you mean "Why is everyone thinking so hard"?"  
  
"Well, Krystal is wandering the corridor around her room, and she has the same zoned-out expression as you do.."  
  
"Oh yeah, her.Maybe I should ask HER why Fox is being so touchy?"  
  
"Might work.."  
  
"Thanks, Slippy, Im going to try that."  
  
"No problem, see ya, Falco." Falco walked off towards Krystals room.And got hopelessly lost. he hadn't been on the Great Fox for about 6-7 years, and finding a new room was not easy. Luckily, even though he didn't know where he was, he found Krystal, who indeed had a lost, thinking expression on her face  
  
"Hey, pretty lady, whats a nice girl like you doing in a floating tub like this?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Falco."  
  
" Sheesh, no ones in the mood for Falco today.Fox is snubbing me, and now a cheeky young girl I just met."  
  
"Im sorry, Falco, I didn't mean to be rude.What is the matter?"  
  
"Well, Fox is being REALLY weird lately.He won't talk to me, and he doesn't take jokes anymore. You know why? You seem pretty close to him, so I thought I'd ask."  
  
"Well, Im pretty sure I have something to do with it, but I don't know the specifics..You HAVE noticed that he's-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, head-over-heels in love, gag gag, cry cry.Now, Why should that make him mad at me?"  
  
"Well, you havnt exactly been supportive."  
  
"Supportive? I can be supportive! NO problem! Im going to go be as supportive as I can!" Falco marched off with big ideas about letting Fox know he was.. Well, actually he didn't know exactly HOW he was going to support, but for the love of lasers, he was going to try!  
  
".Why do I get the feeling he missed the point?" Krystal said "Now, what was I thinking about?.Oh well, I suppose I should just go get breakfast." Krystal walked towards the gally. Ironically, Fox and Krystal were walking the right corridors and the right speed to neatly meet up with each other just in front of Fox's room.. __________________  
  
Well, was that better? I hope so, because if I go any slower, and going to go backwards..Anyway, no more updates until I fix the other chapters to be slower. 


	11. Chapter 10Another romantic one

Ok, I lied.I AM going to continue:P but I did convert the first chapter into Novel form, so heh. Im toying with the idea of making a lemon.In a separate Fic, of course, but.eh.I dunno, what do you guys think? Chapter 10 Fate took its course, and Krystal and Fox ran into each other again.  
  
"K-Krystal.Hello.Again."  
  
"Hello, Fox." Falco walked in, finally in familiar territory.  
  
"Hey, Fox.Id just like to let you know that I support this whole- heartedly!" He said. Falco gave an exagerated thumbs up, and walked towards the gally  
  
Krystal giggled at Fox's confused look  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Hes being supportive.."  
  
".Ok..Weird.Care to join me for breakfast?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
They linked hands and walked towards the gally, Fox walking as slow as possible, breathing in Krystal's scent, feeling her paw in his, and generally enjoying everything about her. His eyes had started their third trip from her head to her feet when they arrived. Falco had a beakful of eggs, and he hastily threw a thumbs up, and bobbed his head up and down.  
  
"Falco, uh, you can stop that now..I get it. Sorry for how Iv been acting, Iv had a lot on my mind."  
  
Falco quickly gulped, and choked on the unfinished beakful for a few moments before regaining his composure and holding out his wing  
  
"No problem, buddy.I understand, and I support it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have NO idea."  
  
Fox sighed and shook his wing, before turning back to Krystal.  
  
"So, what does the pretty young vixen want for breakfast?" He said teasingly  
  
"The pretty young vixen wants the rough old fox to call her by her name" She shot back  
  
Fox chuckled and said "Ok, sorry, sorry.What do you want for breakfast, Krystal?"  
  
Krystal thought for a moment before saying ".Bacon.I have a sudden urge for bacon."  
  
"Bacon it is.Well, Ill get cooking, and call you when its ready." Fox pushed the button on the wall labled "Bacon" And a plate full slid out of a panel in the wall "Its ready! Come and get it!" He called sarcastically.Krystal wasn't even out the door yet  
  
Krystal sighed and shook her head before sitting down at the table, and carefully laying a napkin across her lap.  
  
Fox laughed again, before sitting down at the other end of the table. The plate was quite large, so there was enough for two.Which is exactly how Fox had planned it. Krystal picked up a piece, and carefully nibbled a bite out.  
  
Fox shoved a whole piece in his mouth, shewed quickly, and shoved in another  
  
Krystal almost gasped in dissaproval, and grabbed onto Fox's hand, making it go slowly towards the plate, carefully pick up a slice, and slowly move it to his mouth. Fox tried to shove the whole thing in, but Krystal only let him put one end in, and Fox was inclined to just bite down and eat that.Krystal made him eat like that until Fox got the idea, and started eating more slowly and carefully.  
  
"THAT'S better.." Krystal said  
  
"Sorry, I just havnt had much use for manners for such a long time." Fox took another bite, chewed, swallowed, and took another. He was going crazy from eating this slow, but he did it for Krystal.  
  
They didn't talk much until the food was gone, and Krystal stood up, carefully wiped her muzzle, and started toward the sink.  
  
"Falco."  
  
"Yeah, Fox?"  
  
"Uh, not to be rude, but could you go away? Hurry?!"  
  
Falco got up and ran out of the room, confused.  
  
"Krystal?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Im going to kiss you now..Is that allright with you?"  
  
Krystal giggled "I don't mind.Feel free."  
  
Fox grabbed Krystal, and pulled her close. He kissed her long and slow, but he started to taste the meat juice on her lips, and couldn't resist the impulse to lick it all off.  
  
Krystal giggled again, and started struggling. She pushed him over, and ran off, with Fox in hot persuit. She ran into a random room, and closed the door behind her, exilerated and breathless.  
  
A low voice in her ear made her jump  
  
"You didn't think I couldn't find you in here, did you?"  
  
Krystal gasped, and turned around to see Fox. She said "How did you get in without opening the door?"  
  
"The other door" he said, pointing at a door across the room  
  
"I didn't see that before" Krystal laughed again, before Fox silenced her with another kiss. She pushed away and said "No trying to eat my face this time, right?"  
  
Fox grinned and said "I can't make any promises, but I'll try" He grabbed her and pulled her back in. They kissed, laughed, rubbed, and nibbled for 10 of Fox's happiest minutes when Falco opened the door, startling them out of the kiss  
  
Falco jumped, then started "Oops, sorry, Fox, But Pepper just called.He said."  
  
" Scales is back? Go investigate?" Fox finished  
  
".Yeah.How'd you know?" Falco scratched his beak  
  
"Well, yesterday, when you ran off, he called again, and said the same thing!" Krystal said  
  
"I am getting SERIOUSLY tired of this mission!" Fox fumed "Im not doing this again..Im going to get to the bottom of this!"  
  
Fox dialed up Peppy on his communicator  
  
"Peppy here, what do you need, Fox?"  
  
"Peppy, are you aware that we have been repeatedly given the same mission for 3 days straight?"\  
  
"Well, no, but I WAS wondering why you kept going to Dinosaur Planet..I figured you were just having long walks on the beach, kissing in tree shade." Peppy sighed, obviously remembering old dates, befero Falco broke in  
  
"Look, Peppy, if they were dating, why would they bring me?"  
  
They heard Peppy scratching his chin, and he said "You know, I found that a little odd myself.Well, you three just sit tight..Ill see what I can do."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for Peppy.." Fox said  
  
"Lets spend it somewhere more comfertable.This IS a janitors closet." Falco complained.  
  
"Ok, lets all go to our rooms." ____________  
  
They headed off to theyr rooms, and started the long tedious wait that comes form tension. _______________________  
  
Well, was that slooow enough for you guys? (BTW, What chapters do you feel were to fast?) 


	12. Chapter 11This ones CLIMACTIC!

Chapter 11  
  
Three hours later, Peppy called up Fox on the communicator. "Fox?" he whispered "Yeah, Peppy? Did you find out whats going on?" "No, but we have a prob-" The communicator cut off, but Fox knew what that last word was...There was a problem, and it was obviously up to him to go solve it. He picked up his blaster, and jammed it with amunition.. He kicked open the door and rolled out, aiming his gun around the corrideor before getting up. He padded slowly down the corridor, careful not to make any noise, until he got to the bridge. What he saw startled him....  
  
Wolf, Pigma, and Leon were leaning over Peppy's unconcious body.  
  
"Hes a tough for an old hare..." Wolf growled  
  
"Yeah, but I dont know who he was talking to...Scales assured us Fox and Falco would be on Dinosaur Planet!" Pigma said  
  
"That reminds me...Wheres that annoying frog?"  
  
"Andrew's after him..."  
  
"And the robot? I don't want to take any chances!"  
  
"Hes been deactivated...We shot EMP balls all over the place...."  
  
Suddenly, Andrews voice rang out  
  
"LOOK OUT! FOX IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" The rest of the Star Wolf team jumped up, and looked around wildly, finally seeing Fox  
  
"Get him!" Wolf commanded  
  
Fox quickly turned and shot Andrew through the face, which instantly dissappeared. Before he could turn around, he felt something, two things, crash into his back, and beat him sensless...He was roughly rolled over, and found himself staring up into Wolf's hateful face.  
  
"You really surprised me...I expected you to be far, far away...But This is even BETTER!"  
  
Pigma gave him another kick to the head, and the last thing he heard was Leons voice...  
  
"Hey" It said "I found a pretty little vixen!"  
  
Fox slipped into darkness... _____________ Around the same time, Falco was sneaking through another corridor. He got there just in time to see Fox get taken down "I can't believe this..."He whispered "They got Fox! OH NO! They'v found Krystal!..." Falco flexed his arms...He didn't have his blaster, but he still had the heavy mace from Dinosaur Planet...He picked it up, and caught Wolf in a bum rush He crashed around wildly with the club, and succeded in knocking three devestating blows to Wolfs head...He was knocked out  
  
"Ok, only 2 more..." Pigma, thinking quickly (Which is unusual!) Pointed his blaster not at Falco, but at Fox.  
  
"Move and Ill fry your friend!" He snarled  
  
Falco snarled loudly, but threw down his mace and put up his hands. Pigma came up and eyed him coldly  
  
"Well, birdy, looks like I win! I, Pigma!"  
  
Falcos eyes caught Pigma's, and unblinking, he said "Pigma....I think Ill kill you...In a bit..."  
  
Pigma jumped back like he had stepped on a hornet, leveling his blaster on him with a shaking arm. "Y-y-you think your so tough?" He gasped out  
  
"No Pigma, I KNOW I'm so tough..And I know that soon..." Falco smirked "Well, you know the rest!"  
  
Falcos eyes never left Pigmas...He satred at him coldly, with the unnerving, piercing feel of his falcon nature...He never blinked...Not when Leon snorted, and walked up to him. Not when he raises his arm up high. Not when he felt the blasters handle crash into his skull...Only when he passes out, falling on the floor, did that frightening stare leave Pigma, leaving him trembling all the way back to the Wolfen. With Falco, Fox, and Krystal crammed into the back of their ships...  
  
Fox, Falco, and Krystal woke up in a strange, pure-white roomThere were no doors, no windows, and the floor-tiles sank when you stayed on them to long...Wolf's voice came in through a small radio on the wall. "Good morning, Fox, how are you?  
  
"Fine, Wolf. Hows your head?" Falco shouted  
  
"Why you insolent....No matter...I bet your wondering why the floor is pressure-sensitive?"  
  
"Not really.." Falco stretched and casually scratched the back of his wing. "Should we?"  
  
Wolf growled "Its in your best interest! Unless you want to be a roasted turkey!"  
  
"Poor, stupid Wolf...I guess those blows to the head messed him up more then I thought..Or maybe hes just stupid...yeah, hes just stupid...I'm a FALCON! Turkeys are brownish, fatter, and kinda short...They hav-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Krystal giggled  
  
Falco gave her a rougish wink "Thats how you deal with bullies"  
  
"You wont be giggling long, vixen! You see, those tiles are pressurized, because when you stay on them for more then 1 second, you will be hit with 10,000 volts!" Krystal stopped giggling. She wasnt an electrician, but she knew that wouldnt be good...  
  
"So, your only way to survive," Wolf continued "Is to hop around from plate to plate...Im going to enjoy watching you degrade yourselves!"  
  
"Falco..." Fox said "Fly"  
  
"Fly?"  
  
"Yeah, save yourself! Fly up and grab onto that radio grid...We'll be fine!"  
  
"Allright...If your sure..."Falco jumped as high as he could, and started flapping his arms, gaining some extra height. He wrapped his strong talons around the grip  
  
"Curses...I didn't expect this..Oh well, Fox was my real target, anyway!" Wolf laughed maniacly "Ready?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Wolf pushed a button.  
  
The floor started humming....Fox and Krystal started hopping from panel to panel...This kept up for nearly an hour, before Krystal started to get breathless...  
  
"Fox..." She gasped "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"  
  
Wolfs laugh kept filling the room, which drove Fox crazy...  
  
"Well, I can't let my vixen get electocuted, now can I?"  
  
In one deft motion, Fox dove at Krystal, and sweeped her up in his powerful arms. He tossed her up to Falco  
  
Falco carefully caught her  
  
"Fox, will you be allright?"  
  
"Probably not, Falco..."Fox was running out of energy, and at the same time, running out of time..."Falco, when I pass out, those bastards are going to come get Krystal...I know... So, my last order to you is...Protect her with your life!"  
  
A small tear ran down Falco's beak "Allright, Fox....Im gonna give em hell!"  
  
"Thats right, Falco..." Fox was breathing very heavily...In only seconds, he would pass out and 10,000 volts would wrench through his body  
  
"Fox..."Krystal was crying visibly "I love you..Fox..."  
  
Fox smiled up at her "I love you too, Krystal...If you see Wolf, bash his privates for me, ok?"  
  
Krystal laughed through her tears "Allright Fox, I promise..."  
  
"Ok, then..." Fox fell down...And was immediatly jerked up as a surge of electricity jolted through his body.... Amazingly, he survived! Falco dropped down with Krystal, and checked for a pulse..It was there, but almost undetectable...Falco hoped that Wolf wouldn't detect it.  
  
"Krystal," Falco told the sobbing vixen "Hes alive!"  
  
"He is?!" Krystal scrabbled forward, and started wildly kissing Fox's face.  
  
"Krystal! Dont wake him!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because if Wolf finds out that hes alive..."  
  
Krystal gasped "Your right....Its best for him to be "Dead" Right now..."  
  
"Well, here they come..."  
  
Falco gently pushed Krystal behind him, and stood protectively in front of her. He was unarmed, but his sheer hatred of Wolf at the moment was more then enough to turn him into a veritable killing machine...And he was the first to attack when Pigma, Leon, and Wolf burst through the door, blasters drawn.... ___________  
  
WHEEEW! That was a long one! I hope you liked it..I put everything I had into it! 


	13. Chapter 12

Feedback Feedback:  
  
Rik Ons: *bows* thank you, thank you...  
  
Foxstar2k2: COOL! Im in your favorites...I glad you like my story so much:)  
  
Gold Ninetails: uh.I wouldn't kill of Fox if you paid me.AND...What do you mean you write a chapter?! Weird...And you still haven't told me what you meant by "Parodying parodyic parodyer"  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Falco stared down his adversaries  
  
"What do you want?" He said quietly, as if simply wondering how he could help them  
  
"We've come for the girl!" Wolf said  
  
"Why? Haven't you done enough?"  
  
"No. My revenge over Fox won't be complete until Iv."  
  
"Why? Why, Wolf?! What's the use? Fox is dead! DEAD!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT! But it sure feels good, anyway."  
  
Falco shook his head in disbelief "Your not going to."  
  
"Yes, Falco..She's surely a pretty one. How can I resist?"  
  
Krystal sank a little farther behind Falco  
  
"Allow me to help you!" Falco roared, and dashed straight for Wolf. They were caught completely off guard, and Wolf went down hard, several bumps on his head already forming.  
  
Pigma took advantage of the situation, and dived for Krystal. Like white lightning, Falco darted around to stand between them "FIRST ONE TO TOUCH HER DIES!" He yelled. Pigma took one look at Falco's hateful eyes, and turned around, dashing off. Leon took the opportunity to hit Falco from behind. He was stunned long enough for Leon to pummel him down. Pigmas "courage" Instantly came back, and he came back, punching Falco in the gut. Wolf got up, and Pigma and Leon held Falco between them.  
  
"You never cease to surprise me.. I don't like being surprised, Lombardi!"  
  
Falco shoved his own pain aside, finding the strength to call out with his usual confidence "Well get used to it, half-wit! LOTS of things are going to surprise you!" He then looked hard at Wolf, and took a deep breath "LIKE THIS!" Suddenly, an unearthly whistle started emanating from Falco's throat.It had such high pitch and frequency that Pigma and Leon were flung across the room, while Wolf was knocked down. Falco immediately rushed forward, flailing wildly at Wolf. Leon got up, and rushed over to Krystal  
  
"Falco, help!" She yelped  
  
Falco turned around, distracted from the beating he was giving to Wolf. Wolf jumped up, and rushed into his back. He was knocked into Pigmas out- stretched leg. He breathed heavily, once again trying to shove aside the growing darkness. For Fox's sake, he had to stay strong..but damnit, a bird can only take so much! "Please.Leave her alone!" He pleaded, but Leon would hear none of it.He was starting to see just how beautiful Krystal really WAS! He chuckled orcishly, and slowly ran his finger down her side.  
  
"Look birdy," he mocked "I'm not dying!" Krystal screamed, and flung herself on Leon. She moved far too fast for Leon to block, and her attacks eventually wore him down. She finished him with a gigantic leap straight up, coming down on him with both paws. Leon went down hard.  
  
Falco burst out laughing "Who said I would be the one to kill you? What's the matter, Leon? That mean old vixen beat you up?!" He collapsed, laughing  
  
"Leon!" Pigma shouted, and rushed to Krystal  
  
Falco, immediately serious, did a back-flip, kicking Wolf down, before dashing around to cut Pigma off "And now," he said "I think I'll do what I promised to do on the Great Fox!" Falco knocked him into a wall. "Come on, coward! Fight back! Fight a warrior, one on one, hand to hand!" He back flipped the kneeling Pigma, sending him up to the ceiling. He hit it with a sickening thud. Falco jumped back up, and spiked him into the ground. Another sickening thud. Falco then finished up, landing neatly on his spine. Pigma was alive, but just barely. So Falco did a sort of deadly tap-dance on his throat, which doused the last spark of life in Pigma's body. Falco did an exaggerated bow to Krystal, who clapped despite her horror about what she had just seen. A gun clicked..Wolf appeared behind Krystal, blaster drawn.  
  
"No more surprises, bird! One move, and I blow her to smithereens"  
  
Falco snarled, and went down on his knees, punching the ground so hard that it dented "Ok..I give up.."  
  
"Don't give up, Falco! Wolf, your not done being surprised yet!" All eyes went to Fox's limp body, as it magically rose up.Well, not magically, It was sort of jerky, and...never mind.  
  
"FOX! NO! Your. Your dead!" Wolf gasped, and the blaster clattered to the floor  
  
"Well, I guess I should just lay back down, then! But oh? What's this? You have injured and threatened my close friend, Falco, and tried to do unspeakable things to my Krystal! I shouldn't let you live.."  
  
Wolf gulped as he felt his own blaster touch the nape of his neck. He quickly put his hands up.  
  
"So, Krystal, go ahead and pull the trigger."  
  
"Krystal, no.Its true, I did find you very beautiful! I'm sure that within that beautiful body is a golden heart! Please, spare me!"  
  
Krystal wrinkled her face uncertainly.. Slowly, she set the blaster down. She went around to Wolf's front, and put both paws on his shoulder  
  
"Uh..Krystal?" Fox questioned  
  
Wolf grinned we.Wolfishly, and puckered his lips up. Krystal pulled hard on his shoulders. And drove her knee as far into his groin as she could, grinding it around. Wolfs eyes popped out, and he squeaked...Then he sank to the floor and passed out.  
  
".How could you not kill him?! After what he did??" Fox asked, incredulous  
  
".I just couldn't do it. I just kept thinking how sad I was when you "died". And I thought: Somewhere, SOMETHING must feel that way about this pitiful creature." She bit her lip "Sorry, Fox, but.I just couldn't kill him like that."  
  
Fox smiled "Don't worry, my girl.You have no reason to be sorry.Your truly DO have a heart of gold."  
  
Falco made small gagging noises "Can we go?"  
  
Fox laughed "Right, pal.Off we go! Let me just get Wolf here." He bent down to pick up the fallen leader.Who had a look of utter pain o his face  
  
"Looks like he'll be singing soprano for a while." Falco said, and laughed  
  
Suddenly, an alarm went off, and red light fill every corner of the room..Leon had woken up, and slowly snuck up to the alarm button.Any minute now, hordes of robot guards would flood the room.  
  
"No time, Fox.Lets just get out of here!" Krystal urgently yanked on Fox's arm  
  
Fox bit his lip "He's going to hate me even more then before, and he's GOING to devise another plot."  
  
"Well, Its to late to worry now.Lets just get outta here!" Falco picked up Leon's blaster, and dashed out of the room.  
  
Fox gently picked up Krystal, and ran out the door close behind.  
  
"Fox? Why are you carrying me!" She giggled  
  
"Partly because, I don't want to have to swing around and pick you up, should you get tired.And partly because I love the feel of your furry body bundled up in my arms. He squeezed her closely, and started running again.  
  
They were starting to hear the guards coming.Fox soon had to start weaving and ducking rogue bullets. By the time they got to the hangers, Falco had already hi-jacked all of the planes. Knowing that Fox would want to go with Krystal, he simply fired up the engines of the un-needed ones and let them fly off into space. He jumped in one, and Fox did a neat front flip, narrowly dodging some bullets, and settled into another, Krystal still in hand. They took off as fast as possible, and flew back to the Great Fox.  
  
"So, Krystal, how did you like your first adventure with the Starfox team?" Fox asked  
  
"I hated it.But I have to admit.. It WAS rather exhilarating when you tossed me up to Falco.I would like to thank you for your selflessness .."  
  
She leaned in close, and gave Fox a very long kiss, rubbing him all over, making all sorts of feelings surface that Fox hadn't felt in a while.His tail shot straight out behind him, and his fur stood on end as Krystal's roving hands found his chest, and broke off his vest.  
  
"Hey!" he started "This isn't the place! Your gonna make me crash into something and kill us both."  
  
Krystal giggled, and re buttoned his vest "Sorry, Fox.instincts sort of took over.."  
  
Fox gulped uncomfortably, and he gave a nervous chuckle "Well, uh.Heh."  
  
They didn't talk much the rest of the way home.Krystal was contemplating whether or not it really WAS instinct... And Fox was trying to make his pulse go back to normal! ______  
  
Wheew.Well, that's all for now. The next chapter will probably be a date, since I seem to be on a romantic streak of some sort. 


	14. Chapter 13Kinda wierd

JUMBO FEEDBACK FEEDBACK Zanzibar: Well, my dear Zanzibar, you have alot to say don't ya? Ill deal with your concerns in the order they came... 1: I'm not really TRYING for the top..When it comes to lemon, Fennec has me beat hands down..But at least alot of people like it, right? 2: 10,000 Volts seemed like plenty to me... 3: Hes not the comic releif...hes just being the tough-guy cynic that he is...I think... 4: Plot? I'm working on it, but my resources arent infinite, ya know.. 5: ..Merge?! 6: Shes full of suger..Thats why shes afraid of the roller coaster..she doesnt want to hurl in front of her love interest... 7: Krystal caught him off guard.. 8: *anime fall* I'm getting tired of that constant complaint.. I'M DOING MY BEST, OK!?! 9: eh? I don't get your meaning... 10: Yes I know, I suffer with you.. 11: Can I call you Zanzi? Just kidding...  
  
Gold ninetails: Oy...I'm sorry that my small lime wasn't dirty enough for you, you sick person you...j/k...I'm not naive, I just didn't want them to have wild animal sex just yet.. Have some patience, K? Maybe next date... and, I upped the rating cause Fanfiction rules say I should make the rating as high as possible...  
  
AsiRiaWeN: Thanks  
  
Fennec: Maybe they'll "Get Naked" Later...Not everyone has your gift for kinkiness, ya know...This is the best I could come up with without.. er...insertion x_x  
  
Crasher:...I never know what your talking about... thanks, I think... _______  
  
Man, that was ALOT of reviews...sorry for waiting so long:(... But yay, I have almost 50 reviews!!!!!!YEAH! Why isn't my OTHER fix this well- reviewed?! _______  
  
Chapter 13 Fox battled his way through a horde of Sharpclaw...On the other side was his prize....Krystal...The blue beauty sat on a small Alter, reaching toward him... The Sharpclaw were everywhere! He finally knocked down the last one...He walked slowly towards her...His beautiful vixen.. And reached his paw out to her. She smiled ecstatically and reached for it...Suddenly, Wolf appeared out of nowhere...He yanked Krystal away, and shoved a dagger in Fox's chest...He spun him around, stabbed his back, and pushed him off of the altar, as Fox fell, he reached out to her pathetically as he fell. down, down, down....His life flashed before his eyes...Then some he hadn't yet seen...Him, holding Krystal, kissing her, getting married to her ...Every sight, Krystal was ripped away in a random moment...Suddenly, something bright flashed in front of him.. A Krazoa? but...It was all wrong.. It was red, and its mouth was agape in a terrible scream.. Fox fell down into the terribly open mouth, and was gone...  
  
Fox woke up in a cold sweat, looking around wildly....There was nothing....No screaming Krazoa, no grinning Wolf...Just his room...He assured himself quickly that it was just a dream, and got up. He cleaned up, and left his room, wandering what to do...He decided to go eat something...He headed toward the galley...The choice for today? He wasn't sure.. He had a small breakfast of pancakes, and wondered where Krystal was....In fact, where anyone was....He called up Falco on the com link, and heard only dead static...He wandered what was wrong, and walked to Falco's room....He knocked on the door, but didn't hear anything....He took out his gun, and kicked the door open....  
  
Falco was draped out on his bed, as if asleep, with one major difference...There was blood on the side of his blanket.. Not a lot, just a small dot...Fox rushed over, and yanked the blanket out. Falco was knocked out, and had a very small injury on his chest...Fox put his mouth to the wound, and started sucking, in case Falco had been poisoned...Halfway through, Falco stirred, and woke up with a start...  
  
"Uh.. Fox...As fun as this is, I think we should just stay friends..." He said cynically  
  
Fox sighed and backed away, saying "Falco? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure...Why wouldn't you think so?"  
  
"You were knocked out.. And were bleeding.. 1I thought maybe you had been hit with some sorta dart...Ill get Slippy.. Maybe he knows what happened..."  
  
Falco grabbed his gun, and followed Fox to Slippie's room...Fox found him, draped over the bed, with a small bloodspot on his blanket...Fox checked, and sure enough, a small wound was in his chest...He grabbed the med kit Slippy kept on the wall, and took out a small device.. He ran it over Slippie's body, and it didn't register any abnormalities.. Just that there was a small hole in the spinal cord...Easily fixed with one of the number of futuristic devices in the kit...He used it on Falco and Slippy, fixing the small hole that had knocked them out.  
  
"Slippy, wake up!  
  
"Huh?! Slippy here...Oh.. your right there.. Whats up, Fox?" He croaked  
  
"Slippy, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Fox.. I was just standing here, and I felt a sharp pain in my back...I collapsed, and that's all I remember.."  
  
"Fox, do you think Krystal is all right?"  
  
Fox felt his blood chill...He had a sneaking suspicion...Which came out true. Krystal was gone.. He collapsed in a grieving heap, pounding the bed of his one real love...Falco came in, and saw what was going on...He shook his head, and punched the ground, cursing loudly  
  
'Fox, who would do this?"  
  
Fox knew...He looked up, and a hate burned hard in his eyes...A hate that scared Falco a step backwards...And he muttered a single word..."Wolf" He kept saying it, as if it had a secret meaning that only he knew...  
  
"..Fox...I'll help you! Lets go get them!" Falco cocked his gun.. And found to his dismay that the battery gauge was on empty..."Oh no...They took out ammo, Fox..."  
  
"Ill find a way! Time to go to Dinosaur Planet...I have...An idea..."  
  
Silently, they jumped into their respective Arwings, which had also been de- ammo'd, and took off to Dinosaur Planet... ______________  
  
KRYSTALS POV  
  
Krystal woke up in a white room.. She recognized it from her earlier "Escapade"...This was Wolf's weird torture room....  
  
"Did you sleep well, my beauty?" Wolfs mocking voice rang out  
  
"I'm not your beauty! Now let me go, or I"  
  
"Ooh...I'm shaking in my boots"  
  
"Fox will save me, you know!"  
  
"I'm counting on it! Watch this with me...Our hero, Fox, in a blind rage, comes after us! Only to find that he has no guns! but we do...You're the bait, my dear....And who knows, if you do your job well, you might have the honor of being more!" Wolf burst into crazed laughter...Obviously mad from his previous defeat...  
  
"He will save me...I just know it...Until then, Ill just stay strong..." Krystal sat down, and defiantly faced the door... ____________  
  
FOX POV  
  
Fox and Falco arrived safely on Dinosaur Planet...Fox had an idea. He would ask the Krazoa for help...He went to see the Warpstone...The gargantuan rock man smiled jovially as he saw Fox approach  
  
"Good to see ya again, Fox...How are things, my lad?"  
  
"Warpstone, take me to Krazoa Palace...I need to talk to them!"  
  
"Well, aren't we straight to the point...No talking with an old friend, ey?"  
  
" Don't be like that...I don't have time for pleasantries! I have to save her!"  
  
"Oh, its about that pretty blue vixen, is it? Well, I can't send you unless you have a Krazoa Spirit..."  
  
"BUT...There aren't anymore! How do we get you one if there aren't any more!"  
  
"Shh...Shh...Dont worry, Fox...Theres tales of s special one...He was a fighter, I hear..."  
  
" A fighter? That's exactly what I'm looking for!!!!"  
  
"Calm down! Calm down...Here, Ill tell you where to find it...No, be'er yet...I'll send ya there!"  
  
The Warpstone picked up Fox in his huge hands, and warped him to a strange place...There were gigantic doors everywhere! Fox knuckled down, and picked one...He strained against the door, finally opening it, and ran down the narrow path, with Krystal coming in and out of his minds eye...He called to her, begging her to hold on, and kept up his steady run down the path... 


	15. Chapter 14

Feedback Feedback...Maybe the last O_O Gold Ninetails: Would you stop hounding me?!  
  
Chapter 14 _______ Fox continued to race through the assortment of halls he was presented...He HAD to find this spirit..he wasn't sure how he knew, but this one would help him...He could just TELL. He kept going, but he seemed to be going in circles. He eventually sat down, tired and annoyed.  
  
"This is worse then the Gamwell maze!" He chatted with himself.."I can't seem to get anywhere!"  
  
He looked around for something, anything that could help him distinguish from the rock walls...but there was nothing. Everything was made of the same brown rock....He looked at his furry paw, and balled it into a fist...He walked up to the wall, and punched it for all he was worth. He was satisfied as a cracking noise indicated the sizable dent he had made  
  
"GREAT! Now I have something to go by..Every time I take a turn, Ill put a hole in the wall..."  
  
He raced ahead, left, right, forward, right, everytime punching a small dent into the rock. If he found a junction with a dent, he would take the other way...Eventually, he had a long path with no dents. He ran down it, and ended up at a door! SUCCESS! He opened it, and went in...Standing there on the alter, was a red Krazoa spirit!  
  
"Welcome, Fox...Do you think yourself worthy of my power?"  
  
"Krazoa, I need your help..."  
  
"Take my test..."  
  
"I dont have time for tests! Help me, please!"  
  
"Your fate is sealed, Fox....Meet it head on!"  
  
Fox's vision flashed, now he was standing in the middle of a ring...On the opposite end, was a large black...Thing!Fox rushed it, but the thing stopped every attack...Then, it pulled out a chain, and through it around him! He couldn't move...He strained against the chains with al his might, but couldnt break them..Then, he looked down at them...And was amazed!  
  
In every single gap between the links, he saw his own past..Then, he began to see bits of what he presumed were his future...He saw himself, alone...He was looking at a casket..Then, as if some horrible slide show, the loops zoomed in on the contents..There lied Krystal, his love..Dead.... "No....This is not my future! I CONTROL MY OWN FATE!" He roared at his staring adversary...."No one but me...I WILL save her, and nothing can stop me!"  
  
New strength surged through his body, and he strained against the chains that kept him...Miraculously, they broke! The links fell to the floor, forming into a shining blade...Fox picked it up, and eyed his enemy. It stepped back, until it was teetering on the edge of the arena....Fox advanced on him. He winded slowly towards his opponent, raising the blade high above his head..He swung down with all his strength..but at the last moment, the thing CHANGED...It got much smaller..Grew blue fur..And its face changed to that of his beloved Krystal!!! Fox stopped dead, and just stared...The Krystal smiled, and knocked Fox across the room! It advanced on his prone form, and raised its fist in triumph..Now it was Wolf, grinning in triumph, now it was Andross, impossibly huge, wanting nothing more then to crush his hated enemy...now he was General Scales, snarling, and roaring his win...It raised its arm...At the last second, Fox jumped up, tripping the thing, and plunging his blade hard into its chest...The thing dissappeared, and he found himself facing the Krazoa.  
  
"Good work, Fox...You have defeated your past, and broken the finality of your destiny...Now, my power becomes yours..."  
  
The Krazoa flew into Fox, and absorbed into him..Became him..Suddenly, Fox felt a wickedly awesome power building inside him...He floated up, and transported back to the Warpstone, where Falco was waiting..  
  
"Falco, I got what i came for..Now, Im going to save my Krystal!!!"  
  
"Allright, Fox..h..Whats your plan? I'v got your back.."  
  
"No need, my friend...I can handle this myself"  
  
"What re you-"  
  
Fox floated up, and flames leaped up his body, And he flew off..Into space... 


	16. Chapter 15

FEEDBACK FEEDBACK Yami: THANK YOU MINES BROKEN TO AND ITS ANNOYING SO I HOPE YOURS IS FIXED SOON... j/k...  
  
Gold Ninetails: Ok, Iv gotten a weeks worth of negativity from you..Could you just stop reviewing this? You ALWAYS manage to offend me...  
  
Allright, people, heres my latest chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I went through a bit of a reading phase...well, here..we..GO! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
Chapter 15 Wolf watched his radar screen, peering hard at the small bleeping dot that was coming toward him...It was Fox, he just knew it...And he wasn't going to take chances this time. He edged his finger toward the small red panel on the control, flipped it up, and pushes the even smaller red button underneath. Immediately, the Wolfen locked every weapon it had on the small dot. Grinning wickedly, he pressed it again, and looked up as various lasers, missiles, and mines flew out and converged on a single spot. He saw the huge explosion, and the bleeping dot faded out... Wolf banged on the controls, laughing crazily. He had done it! Fox was gone forever!...But then....He looked down as a beeping noise resumed, and saw the dot had resurfaced, MUCH closer than it had been before...  
  
______  
  
Words could not describe the intense power the Red Krazoa had given him...He was hard pressed to hold it all in and stay Fox. He saw the various weapons coming, and put on an extra burst of speed, going right through them. He looked back at the gigantic explosion from a long, long way away, and smiled. He then turned around, and started heading back towards the Wolfen ship...  
  
______  
  
Wolf was worried. This ship Fox was in must have been a heavy tanker. Not matter...He simply pressed the button once more, and another barrage of artillery ripped towards whatever Fox was in. Wolf kept pushing the button, over and over, every time the dot came back strong as it was when it went out...and when the Ammunition gauge went low, he ran to the hanger...He would have to destroy this thing personally with an aimed shot at its weak spot...It had a weak spot...right?  
  
______  
  
Fox was having a good time...It was almost a game now, rush forward at the right time, and you get to watch the fireworks. He kept going strong, eyes intent on the rapidly growing ship in front of him...He knew Wolf was in the hanger, so that's what he aimed for.  
  
______  
  
Wolf ran into the door, and was in the process of starting up one of the ships, when a huge crash rent the air...And he looked forward as Fox burst through the hanger door(which was immediately sealed by a computer system), Body flaming, eyes cold...Fox reached right through the tempered glass on the ship, and yanked Wolf right through the small window.  
  
"Where is she, Wolf? You know what I mean!"  
  
"She..." Wolf gulped " WAIT! I'll take you to her...Just...Put me down..."  
  
Fox looked thoughtful, and dropped Wolf to the cement floor, taking a small joy in the banging noise his head made. His need to see Krystal far outweighed his need to crush Wolf into a paste...So he floated silently behind Wolf like a buzzard, a grim warning of impending doom....And Wolf walked toward the one part of the ship that could save him. He went toward the airlock...He knew what to do. He would tell him that the vixen was in it, and when he rushed in like the knight he sickeningly was, he would close the hatch and shoot him into space. This wasn't the time for dramatics...He would have to live without making Fox scream as he tortured him to death...This was the time for survival and trickery...  
  
"She's right in there...She's been crying this whole time, howling about how she needs to feel her nice warm Fox..." Wolf lied...And was rewarded as Fox's face looked sympathetic, and he fell to the floor, dashing into the airlock...  
  
Wolf carefully stopped himself from maniacal laughter, and silently pressed the button. The door closed, and he saw Fox whip around to look at his rapidly fading portal to the Wolfen. Wolf then collapsed on the floor, and laughed like a mad man as he heard the door shutter on its hinges, barely kept away from the vacuum of space....He got up, and looked in, expecting to see Fox holding on for dear life on, and eventually suffocating from the lack of oxygen. What he saw instead hit him hard, and his whole body went cold...  
  
Fox was floating right in front of the window...And he was not amused...He reached his arm back, and knocked the door off its hinges, deftly catching Wolf as he flew by. He threw him hard into the wall, and turned, pushing the door back into its slot. He turned on Wolf, who was staring hard, face pale, curled into a slight ball.  
  
"What's wrong, Wolf? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Fox smiled briefly, then went back into a harsh scowl "Or maybe you haven't looked in the mirror lately....You definitely haven't bathed." Fox again as Wolf sputtered in rage, then quickly went back to cowering..."Now, your going to take me to Krystal, and if you trick me again, I WILL kill you"  
  
Wolf, resigned to his fate, trudged down the hallway...His only chance for survival now was to plead to the vixen for help...She had saved him before, maybe she would do it again?...He hoped she would...  
  
"She's in there...I promise..." He said quietly  
  
"Your promises are worth nothing to me Wolf..." Fox replied airily, and walked into Krystal's prison...  
  
She greeted him almost immediately...She dove on him, kissing, hugging and whispering her relief that he was alive...Fox was stunned for a moment, but then smiled, and put his arms down around her, and squeezed tightly. Krystal looked up.  
  
"Shh...Don't worry...I'm ok, your ok...We're all ok" He frowned as she buried her face back into his chest...He decided to try a different approach. He lifted her head back up and kissed her deeply. It was more then just a kiss, though, as a strange energy started to seep from his lips into hers, slowly spreading throughout her body and relaxing her...It was amazing. He kept the energy flowing until Krystal shuddered slightly and let all of the stress go...  
  
"Thank you Fox...Thank you s much..." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"How sweet...The hero gets the girl in the end...But that's not ALL he gets!" The voice cut rudely into they're interlude, and Fox sighed, shaking his head. He gently pushed Krystal off, and turned to see Wolf holding the biggest gun he had ever seen.  
  
"Wolf, haven't we already established that I'm to strong for that?"  
  
"I'm not AIMING at you!" Wolf grinned evilly and shot directly at Krystal.  
  
Fox's eyes widened as he saw the faster-then-light shot going towards her. The blast was not only large, but incredibly fast, and he couldn't reach it time...The beam tore into Krystal's arm and she yelped, falling to the ground. Wolf had just realized that he had just made his last, and very big screw up...Fox turned on him with a kind of fury that would make anything back down...And back down he did. Wolf backed up into the wall, and sat down with eyes wide at what was in front of him...Fox was GLOWING...He glowed red, blood red, and his eyes had narrowed to white slits.  
  
He opened his mouth, and let loose a scream that shook the Wolfen to the last bolt, and roared out at the cowering beast..."How dare you, Wolf! You have sealed your fate, signed your death warrant, backed yourself into a corner, committed suicide..." Fox slowly walked toward Wolf "You have broken my last shred of patience, no, tolerance, of your sheer existence. Ill never forgive myself if I don't kill you this instant. Target me all you want, but NEVER attack my friends, especially Krystal!" He had reached his target, and raised one arm, growling in a horrific, hellish voice "Your doom awaits you, Wolf...Don't disappoint!" He brought his arm down on Wolf, nearly shattering him completely. Fox picked him up by the throat, and shook him, causing a searing pain to run through his damaged body. "Don't think Krystal will save you this time...I'll let you in on a secret before you die... I'm...Not...FOX!" Wolf's eyes opened quickly...For the last time. Before he could even question the sudden revelation, he was pushed roughly through the steel wall of the Wolfen...Fox turned and ran quickly to the fallen Krystal 


	17. Chapter 16, finally

Ah, thats JUST what I needed to boot me into storieing again..  
  
Fennec: I tried..I really did..Im sorry, but I dont have the patiance or the want to change those chapters... RayD: Thanks...Your is good, to:) RayD2: Thanks again...I was going for taste that time..The "real thing" is gonna be at the end... Lizz: Ah, thank you very much..I needed that:) ________  
  
So, i bet that you guys..(you two?)...Are wondering what Falco is doing during all this...Well, I'll tell ya... __________________  
  
Chapter 16 Falco stayed patitant for exactly 20 seconds after Fox departed. Then he started looking around for some energy cells for the Arwing. " Well, can't sit around for ever, can I? Better see if I can help out..."  
  
"Hey, can I help?" called out a young voice.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Hahaha..Its me, Tricky..Down here, Falco!"  
  
Falco looked down to see the feisty prince below.  
  
"Oh..There you are.."  
  
"Im offended, Falco!"  
  
Falco stifled a laugh "Sorry, sorry...Of course you can help, Tricky...But what exactly do you plan to do?"  
  
"I could use my Sidekick commands!"  
  
"...Eh?"  
  
"My Sidekick commands. Find, Flame, Stay, and Come..Ill assume you can figure out what each does..."  
  
"Ok, ok..I get it..Well, lets go then..."  
  
Falco set off with Tricky hopping along beside him. He got to the Arwing and tried to boot it up..only to find that he was out of feul he cursed quietly and turned around.  
  
"We need Energy Cells.."  
  
"OH! Are they shiny, and blue?"  
  
"YES! Do you know where one is?"  
  
"Yeah, Falco..Follow me!"  
  
Tricky hopped off to his exciting new position of leader. He led Falco to a strange rock formation...It was hollow, and with a little x in it..Falco bashed it with his weapon. It shattered, revealing 5 shiny, blue energy cells. Falco swiped them, and thanked Tricky quickly before running off to his Arwing... __________  
  
Now that thats outta the way, lets get back to the main story...If I can remember what happened . Sorry for the long wait . __________  
  
The Krazoa, masqurading as Fox, ran quickly to Krystals side, scooping her head up into his arms, he assesed to wound before holding his paw to it. He searched through his stolen mind for the right energy, and quickly healed it. Then he slowly and softly ran it down her face, getting slightly warm at her soft fur and skin. His breathing quickened as his brushing became rougher. He had been trapped as a soul for a very long time, and was just getting used to having touch again. he then thought of a realm of her that he hadn't explored yet...He placed his pilfered muzzle to her chest and sniffed. Just as he thought..It had a great smell to it, though musty from her prison, and he kept snuffling until Krystal started stirring. he cursed himself for waking her before he was done, and searched through Fox's mind for his greatest act yet...Fooling his hosts love.  
  
~inside Fox's mind~ Fox couldn't beleive what was happening. He had lost his free will, and for all his martial arts, special skills, and piloting...He could not fight this invader in his mind.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Give me back my body, you dead bastard!"  
  
The Krazoa walked up to Fox's chained sould and punched him. Fox barely flinched, to angry to feel anything. He pulled back his head and delivered a liberal dose of spit to its eye. When the Krazoa cursed and aimed a second blow, Fox wormed to the side and rammed his ethereal head into the Krazoa's ethereal skull. It stumbled back, and made a mental note to not give him anymore chances like that...  
  
Fox roared out "Now, why are you doing this?"  
  
"What would you do, Fox?" The red shape elled back "After they took everything from me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They killed me, Fox, and sealed me! That fool, the Warpstone didn't know, since even it wasnt around when my imprisonement took place...He knew about my prison because I told him. But he was to stupid to realise that it was a lie, and thought maybe he had heard it before...Let me take you back, Fox..Back to my last day..You will see that I am justified!"  
  
Fox looked in awe as he was presented with a small hologram of that day... 


	18. Chapter 17 sorrysorrysorrysorry

RayD: Ill try to slow down...I was kinda tryin to hurry that chapter onto the site so my tiny fan base wouldnt leave... Story Weaver:Thanks ^_^ Im glad you liked it... Garurumon-888: Thanks. Sorry bout that, I had a meeeaan case of writers block x_x. making a history for Dinosaur planet was harder then I thought, and I think ill just rush this thing out so I cang et back to soething I KNOW... _____________  
  
Chapter 17 (just for the record, I dont care how innaccurate this history is.)  
Krazoa...There were Krazoa everywhere. But...They weren't spirits...They were just people. And they were looking with interest at a small planet, bursting with magical energy..Dinosaur Planet...A very, very long time ago. The planet was fractured, uninhabitable, for the mystical locks on its unbelieveable magic had not yet been placed. One of the seven spoke up...  
  
"Do you think...We could fix this planet?" Said a young looking one, flowing with vitality.  
  
"Of course..." Said the soft voice of a female "I suppose we could all use a project. Of course, the first thing we have to do is put the planet together. It wont support life if its in a thousand pices..." She smiled kindly at the young one, who was now bouncing excitedly.  
  
"Can I try? I'v never made a Spell Stone before!"  
  
"Yes, I suppose there is no harm..."  
  
"YAY" The child yelled, and sat down...  
  
The little Krazoa started to focus, sticking out his tongue in concentration, and bringing his hands up to his face. A small shine appeared between them, gradually growing. Finally, with a burst of energy that made him wince, a small jewel appeared in the light, and grew to the size of the Spellstones Fox had so painstakingly collected. To know that something he had quested so hard for could be created by this child put a small tick of annoyance into Fox, but he quickly shoved it aside as he continued watching the small story progress....  
  
The young one was now jumping up and down excitedly, waving his creation around like a Christmas present. but then to his dismay, the small jewel flickered out of existance in a blink of white light.  
  
"Ohhh" He groaned dejectedly "I thought I had it that time..."  
  
The female consoled him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Dont worry...I am certain you will do it eventually. just give yourself time..."  
  
A previously silent Krazoa, dressed in a warriors outfit, holding a strange rod, snorted derisively, before roughly booming out "Hael, if your done fooling around, could we hurry this up? Im getting grey hairs waiting for that stupid kid..."  
  
The female, obviosuly Hael, turned on him, and not-so-kindly said "Grav, why must you act like that?"  
  
"I just don't like wasting time...Now, kid, if you'll watch, you might learn something..."  
  
Grav roughly brought his own hands up to his chest, and made a small squeezing motion, a Spellstone winking into life in his grasp.  
  
"Ah, firey..just how I like em" he said, nodding appreciatively at the red jewel he had created "Now, I'v done my part..You guys take care of the rest..."  
  
Hael shook her head slightly "You know, I sometimes worry about him..."  
  
"As do I, Hael, but he is our brother...You must try to bear him" Came the brittle voice of the oldest.  
  
"I will, Kam, I will..."  
  
The scene shimmered, before winking out. It slowly came back on, and the story continued...  
  
This time, the setting was on Dinosaur Planet. Thorntail Hollow, if he wasn't mistaken...Only the Thorntail were not there. The Krazoa walked slowly into the clearing...The youngest was, of course, bouncing around excitedly, looking at every little thing. The female looked around and triumphantly declared..  
  
"Allright, its ready..now we just have to start some life..."  
  
The elder cackled harshly "That is the easiest part..."  
  
The scene rapidly shifted, showing bits and pieces of Dinosaur Planets history. The first dinosaur, the rise of the different clans, the eventual settling of the Earthwalkers and the Cloudrunners as the main ruling clans...And in each one, Grav was shown slightly more agitated...He didnt want to be the silent overseer, he wanted POWER...And finally the "film" slowed down, showing a trial of some sort....And Grav was being judged. The old one looked at him gravely, before saying...  
  
"Do you know the severity of what you have done? This planet was supposed to be a peaceful one, with only herbivoric species...And yet you have created horrible monsters, flesh eaters...You have created the Red Eyes...And te peaceful earthwalkers have no chance of survival!"  
  
Grav cooly eyes the elder, and stated..."Well who cares? The strong shall lie and the weak shall die...Thats the way it always was, and the way it should be!"  
  
"Just because thats the way it is..Does not mean that its the right way. Besides..What have you to gain from this order, Grav?"  
  
Grav's eyes flashed hungrily "Power...Power is what I want. And if I cannot have it through respect..I will have it through FEAR!"  
  
"That is not our WAY!"  
  
"But look at them, Hael..They don't even know we exist!"  
  
"They will know of us when we show ourselves..but we must wait for them to be ready!"  
  
"I will not wait, Hael...And if I have to get rid of you, too..SO BE IT!"  
  
Grav turned around and raced for the door, only to find it blocked by two of his fellows. He shook his head, and whistled. THe two looked around, confused, as a batch of Redeye dinosaurs burst into the room. One had a krazoa in its mouth when Hael got up. With only the smallest flick of emotion, he waved his hand, showering lightning on the unprepared dino...But it was to late...One krazoa was gone...Leaving behind only a spirit. Hael then broke his facade and wept openly at his fallen comrade...When Grav tried to sieze the moment and slip away, he found a large meaty fist blocking his way, and was knocked out...  
  
~Another scene shift, the small story fast-forwarding to another point..~  
  
Grav sat in his cell, waiting for his chance....And got it...The child came with a tray of food. Sliding it through the bars, he sat and leaned against them.  
  
"Grav, why did you do it, huh?Why?"  
  
But Grav wasnt answering..His hands snaked slowly up through the bars, and...  
  
"STOP!" Fox nearly screamed "IV SEEN...ENOUGH!" Fox continued to yell as the story ripped itself apart. Tears streamed down his face "You killed them all..Didn't you?! ALL OF THEM!"  
  
Grav showed a mere moment of guilt before he snapped out of it and called back... "I HAD TO! We should have been GODS on that puny planet, but Hael just wanted to WATCH them! So dont you realise why I am wronged? I HAD to kill them..But no...Even in death, they stopped me...They sealed me in that statue, locked away for eternity..."  
  
Fox shook with rage, and greif at the ones he knew, but didnt know. "All I know is that your....Your a filthy, discusting piece of SHIT! And when I get my hands free, your going to wish youd never been BORN!"  
  
Fox struggled against his mental chains...He would have mere seconds after he broke loose before the Krazoa strong will power sealed him again...He knew Krystal was awake, by how excited the Krazoa had been, looking out of HIS eyes..It made him sick. But Grav WOULD pay...Finally, with a shudder, they broke, letting Fox take control for a shining, hopeful minute.... 


	19. Chapter 18The end is near

*burp* and Krystal lover: I think your the same person...But anyway, Maybe Ill take this wanton insulting from someone with their OWN fictions, but not from some random yokel. The way I see it, you have three choices... 1:Elaborate on what made it bad, so I can fix it. That's what reviewing is FOR. 2: Write your own...If its better then mine, Ill take your crap 3: Scram  
  
Gold ninetails:...Well, I feel like a jerk...Um...I was sorta in a bad mood that day...sowwy...  
  
Zoids-111: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it...  
  
RayD: Uh, ok...Weird, my whatsit didn't tell me you updated....Ill check it out...  
  
_____________ Chapter 18  
  
Krystal slowly woke up, as Fox fought for control of himself. She found herself in his arms, her injury healed, and Fox's temporarily discarded eyes staring at her blankly. She slowly lifted her paw up, brushing his face, trying to wake him from whatever held him captive...As she pondered the trouble that may have caused this strange absence, he suddenly came awake, darting out and grabbing her paw. He squeezed it tight, and pulled her into a tight kiss, closing his eyes and pushing his face into her. With this pent up need out of the way, he helped her up, and explained what was going on...  
  
"Krystal.." he stammered out, sounding strangely distant.... "This is going to sound crazy, but please listen...To save you, I got help...From a Krazoa, but he's..." Here, he shuddered slightly "Hes evil...Hes pure evil...And I think you can help...He took over my body...He doesn't know I took control back yet, but I don't know when he'll notice, and take over again...You have to find a way to get it out!"  
  
Krystal looked at him, confused "But...How?"  
  
He shook his paws frantically "It doesn't MATTER how...Please, do something! Hurry! He's...Coming...Back" He seemed to fade out, being slowly replaced by the bad spirit inside him...  
  
He moved into a very low mock bow, coming up with a wolfish smile on his face "I am sorry your little visit had to be cut off on such short notice, but I couldn't allow him to say anymore..."  
  
Krystal backed away slowly, picking up the big gun Wolf had discarded "I don't know who you are...But if you don't give me back my Fox, I'll..." She slowly raised the it, ready to shoot, but "Fox" only laughed  
  
"Oh be serious...I know that even if that pitiful toy COULD hurt me...You don't have the guts to shoot your big, handsome Fox" With that, he raised his hands in an exaggerated swooning motion, before throwing them down and laughing harshly. He took a slow step toward her.  
  
As she watched the menace walk forward, hidden within its pilfered costume, the flesh and bone of her love...She found that she really could not do it...Her lip quivered as she tried to pull the trigger, but every time she saw that familiar face, it seemed to distort into a mask of horror, and she imagined herself all alone....She shook her head, clearing out the terrible sight, and found herself looking directly into the invaders eyes. She took a quick step backwards, and held her weapon directly to his head, breathing fast and ragged as she mustered herself for what she was going to do...But then she realized something...She really COULD help Fox, but she had to do something that she didn't like anymore then the thought of shooting...She threw down the blaster and looked at "Fox" with a mischievous twinkle in her eye...  
  
"I like your forwardness...Fox was nice, but he was such a wimp about our relationship..." She said slyly "He wouldn't make a move if his life depended on it..."  
  
"Fox" Smiled to himself, while on the inside, he gloated at Fox's gasp of horror at the sudden betrayal. He thought to himself -Well, this day has turned out well...Now I just have to go forward and take my final prize- He took one last step forward, smirking.  
  
"I am glad you came to your senses..." He said "Of course, I could have had you, whether you wanted me or not, but its so much more fun this way"  
  
He pushed her into the wall, and she threw her arms up around his neck. He grabbed her right leg, and pulled it up, putting it over his shoulder. He brought his muzzle forward, and pressed it to hers...Now was the time to put her plan in motion. She fiercely returned the kiss, though it tasted like poison...She had to keep him like this for as long as possible...He tried twice to pull away and have some real fun, but both times, she re-initiated the long kiss. This was fun and all, but he was getting impatient...He tore away roughly, but she all but tackled him, biting onto his muzzle for all she was worth. During this ordeal, she had been slowly teasing him out of his place in Fox's soul, but now the time for tugging was over...She would have to rip the vile thing out of him in one sudden yank...Fox, still stuck in his own mind, smiled as he realized what she was doing  
  
Grav's soul was in shock as he found out all too late about her special ability...Channeling spirits through her own body. She had only recently realized that she could pull him out of his host this way, and he was amazed by her ferocity in doing so. She had pretty much stapled them together to finish the process. He felt himself being slowly sucked out, pulled into this vixen. Luckily, he still had control, and smiled to himself as he raised his stolen paw to strike her down...What he did not realize was that though he had control, his will power was severely jarred from Fox's mind. He could no longer keep Fox's overwhelming soul at bay, and it burst loose.  
  
"Grav, it ends here!" Fox called out boldly  
  
Grav shook his head "If I can't have this body...I will destroy your soul before you can recover it!" He roared and rushed his enemy...  
  
Grav attacked quickly, knocking Fox between the eyes. Fox rocked back on his heels with the force of the blow, but recovered quickly, turning the backwards force to his advantage. He let himself fall back in a feint, but quickly pushed forward, swiping his leg into the back of Grav's knee. The evil spirit crumpled to the floor, but when Fox jumped up to deliver the final blow, he found him back up and still fine. Grav laughed at Fox's pitiful attempt to defeat him. He didn't give up...He rushed forward, knocking Grav down again, and kicking for all he was worth. Grav simply got up, floating away again, but this time when Fox rushed to attack, he brought out his own hand, spilling a wave of energy into him. The wave stopped Fox in his tracks, and he grunted as a tremendous pain flared into his chest. Despite the pain, he smiled, noticing Grav's substance slightly less consistent...He was fading...Slowly, but surely, he was fading...  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten, Fox, that I am not only an invincible spirit, but a powerful warrior!"  
  
Fox faced the spirit, still grinning "And what you have forgotten, you piece of shit, is that this whole fight was a diversion"  
  
Grav started, looking around wildly. The vixens attempts to remove him just now came back to mind, but before he could do anything, he felt a flaring pain...He looked down at his chest in horror, seeing his very essence dissipate and flow away, into Krystal's waiting mouth...It was no matter, he thought frantically, he would simply take control of the vixen, pretend to be her for a while, and then transfer himself from her to him again...What he didn't expect was that Krystal had amazing will power, and could keep him at bay for a long, long time..He screamed to himself as he was transported to who knows what...  
  
-Great- Krystal thought to herself -Just great...The spirit's in my mouth, but..NOW what?!- She looked around frantically, seeing no place safe enough to dispose of the being...But then she remembered...She had to let it loose in a Krazoa statue...But..She didn't know how long she could keep the thing inside her...She didn't even know where she could find a statue...She would need Fox..He had more experience with the Krazoa, so she rushed to him, shaking him mercilessly in an attempt to wake him...She smiled widely as Fox groaned, coming to life in her arms again.  
  
"Krystal?" He said slowly, still half-conscious "Are you all right?"  
  
She said nothing, but gestured frantically at her mouth. Fox understood, thankfully, and picked her up, running her to the Wolfens hanger...He looked around for a craft, but it was no use..They had stolen all but one on their last "visit", and that one had a gaping hole in the windshield where he himself had crashed through....He threw up his hands in frustration...He had no way to get Krystal to Dinosaur Planet. That is, he didn't, until he heard some static on the ruined craft's radio...That must mean that some other ship was in speaking range...He hopped into the seat, and jammed on the radio buttons, trying to get something to work...He was rewarded by less static, and finally, a familiar voice...  
  
"Hello? Hey, anyone there? This is Falco Lombardi, identify yourself"  
  
"Falco?! ALL RIGHT! Hey, I saved Krystal, but we've got some unfinished business on Dino Planet...We're on the Wolfen..Could you pick us up?"  
  
"Ugh, all right...I'm on the way, pal...But..Why can't you just use one of the Wolfens ships?"  
  
"I uh..There was only one left, and I kinda broke it..."  
  
"Broke it?! How do you BREAK a starship while its still in the hanger?!"  
  
"It's a long story, now get your tail feathers over here! Step on it!"  
  
"Allright, allright...Sheesh.Im coming already..."  
  
Fox closed the com link, jumping out of the seat, going to hold Krystal's paw...And hope for the best.... 


	20. Final Chapter Long, boring explanation i...

Feedback Feedback  
  
ANDY: uh, dude...The "Annonymous random flamer" trend got tiring a long time ago..Try something new..Like..actually telling me whats wrong with the thing  
  
RayD: Uh....Don worry bout it...Im glad you still enjoy it. But what do you mean nice sences?  
  
Zonr-00: As i type this, Im laughing my ass off XD Thanks for the support, bro.Anyway, you should read the story, Iv heard its good...As long as you dont mind the speed...  
  
Zoids-111: You wont have to, as long s I can shake off this cursed writers block..and if your seeing this, I guess I must have:-p Anyway, glad you enjoy it still...  
  
Omoikane: Well, thanks..Im very glad you enjoyed it:)..and sorry bout the lime, I needed a vent...but thats more then you need to know ^_^() well, enough people like this story that Iv got a veritable fan club:-p  
  
Crasher: Well your in luck..This is the last REAL chapter....but you know, your review is kinda erratic..You say its going to fast, while at the same time its going nowhere...Maybe Im not to fast at all and your just slow? _____________________________________________  
  
This is it,people...The last chapter...If I get the sudden urge, i might write one last date later...But not now, since I have a lot of things I have to do...Feel free to Email me any questions you have about the plot at Grandpikachao@aol.com..Or if you dont have Email for some reason, just post a review asking said question, and Ill answer it ASAP...Then, Ill make my next fic, which, since I dont have ANY sort of real focus, will be completely unrealated to this one (its not even a Starfox fic O_O) _____________________________________________  
  
Falco landed in the Wolfens hanger, wordlessly, he opens the cargo bay..Krystal and Fox get inside, and he takes off again. He flies back to Dinosaur Planet, dropping them directly to the Warpstone, which smiles greatly.  
  
"Good ta see you again, Fox...Did ya save the lass?"  
  
"Warpstone, I should beat you MORE senseless...Why didn't you TELL me the spirit was evil?!"  
  
The Warpstone looked shocked and kinda sad..."Well uh..I dinna KNOW it was..My deepest apologies.." It said meekly  
  
Fox closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with his fingers, and sighed "Sorry, old friend, I'm under a bit of stress right now...Could you take us to the shrine? We need to put the thing back before it kills us both..."  
  
"Kills ya?! Im on it!"  
  
The Warpstone picked them both up, and transported them to the maze Fox had run before...Krystal's eyes widened, and she sighed hopelessly..Inside her, Grav was smiling...It would take them ages to navigate the maze..And by then, he would have taken control of the girl... Fox looked reassuringly at Krystal.  
  
"Dont worry, I have a short cut" Fox smiled wickedly, then pulled out a BIG gun "I grabbed this baby right before we departed...Shall we go?"  
  
The gun charged, and he blew the wall out. He ran forward, blowing every wall that got in his way to hell. Krystal followed along in his wake, shaking her head slightly and smiling...Finally, they made their way to the room where Grav had been imprisoned, Fox tossing the gun aside as he pushed the door open. Krystal dashed forward, and kneeled on the altar. She felt a familiar pain as she forced the raging spirit from her body, inprisoning it in the stone altar again...She got up, and smiled weakly at Fox, who was grinning wildly back. She ran, pounced at him, and was deftly caught and spun around by the now laughing Fox. The spirals slowed down until they both collapsed in a dizzy heap on the stone floor. Fox rolled over on top of her, and lowered himself down for a quick kiss on the forehead. He smiled again  
  
"It's over..They've all been beaten..." Here he got up.. "Scales, Andross, even Wolf...They're all gone...There is no one left to stand in the way of our happily ever after..." He boomed out, his face growing heavy with love. He picked her up, and turned to leave...Something caught the corner of his eye...He put Krystal down and turned, drawing his sword...He couln't believe what he saw...  
  
Overflowing from the cracks in the alter...Was a red energy..It flowed, turning into a puddle on the floor. He sighed with relief, but even as he finished that, the energy rose up in a thick column, cascading down again to reveal a gigantic stone creature...  
  
"FOOOOOOX!" it boomed out in a beastly version of Grav's voice "It's not over until I say it is!" The gigantic creature charged, its long arms reaching out, and enveloping Fox completely with one massive paw. It picked him up, raising him up to its face...Fox looked frantically to where he had left Krystal , and found to his horror that she too had been swept up in the gigantic paw..He had one idea. He wormed his way to his belt, and activated the small red gizmo on it...Now he would have to stall.  
  
"Well..." he said, feigning total hopelessness "I guess this is it...But please, leave Krystal out of this!" Krystal was nearing hysterics..She was yelling,and pounding at Gravs rocky paws(?) with her small fists.  
  
"Don't worry, Fox..You can die peacefully knowing I won't kill the girl until your dead..but before that, i think you deserve to know what all this was..."  
  
Fox couldn't believe his luck...This guy obviously had an ego problem..He was going to tell a long story about SOMETHING...Then he would just see how long he could stay alive...  
  
"Everything that has happened to you since you first left Dinosaur planet has been my doing...The fake missions here, the Wolf Team attacking you, the vixen's kidnapping...Everything was beautifully orchestrated by yours truly!"  
  
"But how? Your powers..They were sealed here, in this shrine"  
  
(Those with questions about the plot should listen carefully to this next bit...its important)  
  
"Do you really think any force as powerful as me could be confined for the millenia that passed after my entrapment? During the eons, I have slowly but surely wormed my power out of this accursed cell..I had enough power let out to at least watch the planet. I was waiting for someone like you, Fox...Someone who would go to any extremes to protect something...The something was Krystal. I knew from the moment I saw you stare at her that you would fall in love with her, and she would be instrumental in ridding me of my prison...And so I watched, all the while my power grew. I as about to give up hope, when a new window of opportunity fell from the sky! You, Fox..You had everything I needed to regain my place as ruler of this pitiful planet, and every other planet we Krazoa created. So I made plans immediatly...I had grown quite powerful by then, so I struggled with new strength to free more, and more, and MORE of my power. I had enough when you first came upon the foolish girl, trapped in a crystal...But I had to wait...and wait...I was beggining to wonder if you would ever finish your mission! Afterwards, I mustered my power for the long and tricky plan I had concocted...I sent a message to your leader..Pepper. I used a minor disguise magick, looking like the Earthwalker King...I sent a message of distress. Then, I had to bring back Scales and Andross...It was hard. I didn't have enough pwer left for a complete revival...I could merely make shades. Barely inteligant..But they fit my needs. Then, I sent a message to the Starwolf Team, this time masquerading as Scales....I promised a great revenge on you, Fox...My original plan was for them to capture Krystal right after you got back to the Great Fox...But the fools couldn't accomplish it...On the first run, the one called Pigma got cold feet..So, I mustered my power again...Then I preformed a spell that nearly drained everything...I reversed time. I couldn't do a full reversal, not of the entire universe..So I just hit the three key points, the Wolfen, Pepper, and Dinosaur Planet..But alas, on the second time, Falco stayed back at your ship for some reason...He took a little joy ride instead of going with you...They weren't going to risk fighting him, and turned back..I was desperate. AT this point, I tapped into my very life energy to reverse time again...Once again, you messed things up..You all stayed back. I was too weak to warn the Starwolf team...They assumed that you were all on Dinosaur Planet, and attacked the Great Fox...Instead of capturing only Krystal, and maybe Falco..They got all three of you..And nearly killed you. Luckily, one half of the Starwolf team was killed by Falco..This brought Wolf over the edge, drove him insane..And bold. He assaulted the Great Fox while you were sleeping...He took Krystal. It didn't work like I planned, but I guess it all turned out ok in the end..You came to me for my power..."  
  
(GAWD im sorry I typed such a long dialoug....This part is basically for the people who are loking at the plot and going.."huh...What the hell is going on?!?")  
  
"but Grav..If you were so drained of power..Why did I feel so much stronger, and how did you recover so quickly and take over my body?  
  
"You fool...I didn't give you any power at all...That power came from YOU. It was allready there...I just unlocked it. And when I did..I feasted."  
  
"So if this is MY power...Whats stopping me from using it NOW?"  
  
"You dont know how." Grav sighed almost sadly now "If you only knew how strong you could get, if only you could unlock your real power..You might have to travel to other dimensions to learn to use it properly...If you weren't about to die, I might refer you to a world I once created called Hyrule..It yeilded a great swordsmen named Link who could use magic very well...But I think I'll just kill you instead"  
  
"Theres just one thing you dont know about me..."  
  
"And whats that?" Grav said, sounding slightly worried  
  
"I just sent out a distress signal..While you were braggin about your stupid plan, like some bad movie villian, every ship in the quadrent is being called to help me...And I have a lot of friends, Grav...You should try having friends some time!"  
  
Then all hell broke loose...4 ships burst in through the wall of the shrine... "Hey, Fox, are you getting in trouble without me again? You KNOW I hate that! Give the word, and I blast away.." Falcos voice rang on an intercom  
  
"Hey old friend...I couldn't help but notice your in a tight spot..." Fox recognised that voice..It as Bill Grey, an old friend..Fox was greeted byt he third ship, another blast from the past..  
  
"Hey Fox..A little birdy told me you might need me...So I hightailed it here"..Fox knew that voice...It was Katt...  
  
"Who are you calling little?" Falcos voice came out again...  
  
Then, for at least the hundreth time today..Fox was surprised "...Your Fox, right?" came a shaky, yet familiar voice...Wolf...What in the hell was WOLF doing here?!  
  
Bill explained.."I found this moron floating around in space...He seems to have amnesia..That and more bumps on his head then i can count. I couldnt just let him die, he doesn't even know who he IS..."  
  
Grav shook his head, smiling sinisterly.."This is all very touching...but...Dont you remember that I still have your women? Would you really risk her getting hurt just to kill me?"  
  
"And dont you KNOW that Krystal escaped a long time ago?"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Grav opened his hand to check...He found Krystal in his hand, and luaghed mockingly "You fool! Shes still right here, in my hand!"  
  
Fox burst out laughing "Not anymore! FIRE!"  
  
Grav looked in shock as Krystal seemed to dissapear from his hand...He looked down to see her falling to the ground, landing with grace and running away quickly..but that was the least of his worries. Four very powerful laser batteries were locked on and firing before he could do anything...Grav screamed in anguish as he was blown apart. He was gone...But..So was Fox...He managed to avoid the shots from the ships, but then he fell to the hard floor, and was buried in rubble...Krystal watched in shock...The four ships landed, their pilots stepping out slowly..Falco was smiling jovialy, while Katt and Bill were on the verge of tears. Krystal looked up and saw Falco's smile widen into a laugh...She smacked him right across the beak, tears running like rivers down her face.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this! He's gone! Theres no way he could have survived that! You IDIOT, why did you fire?!"  
  
Falco rubbed his beak where she had hit him, then grabbed her by the shoulder..His laugh was gone, replaced by a dead serious look "Your right..Fox McCloud..Is dead. But..." he turned her around to face the rubble...One pebble fell off the pile..then another..Now the entire pile was rattling, adn Falco was laughing "Bafomdadas are a wonderful thing, aren't they?"  
  
Bill scratched his head "Bafom-what?"  
  
Falco laughed even hardier at this.."It doesnt matter...Now, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me dig Fox out of his premature burial site?" witht aht he walked forward, and started tossing rocks aside. Eventually, he moved one, and found one big eye looking back at him.  
  
"Hey, pal, nice to almost see you"  
  
"Very funny, Falco, now get me out of here! The Bafomdads getting scared, and my arms are getting ripped up..." The little creature had used its magic up already, but it was still with Fox, since it couldn't get away..It was scratching frantically all over, trying to escape...  
  
Hope and relief surged through Krystal. She too started to laugh, moving forward quickly to help Faco with the rocks. Bill and Katt were soon caught up in the infectious merth, and Wolf, looking confused, started to half-heartedly chuckle...Soon, they had managed to clear out the rocks, and Fox stoood before them, battered and bruised, but very much alive...He smiled strongly, putting his paw up in a victory sign. Then his smile wavered, and he nearly fell over, moving one foot to a more stable position...And for the last five seconds of his consiousness, before he passed out and fell backwards, he was smothered with affection by the very relieved Krystal. Falco leered suggestively at Katt, who playfully pushed him away, before giving him a slight peck on the beak and walking back to her ship...  
  
Wolf had long since gone off to find himself (If your wondering about why i did that...Uh...Frankly, its cause wolves are one of my favorite animals:-p) so Bill helped Falco move Fox to the cargo bay of the Arwing, and they flew back to the Great Fox for a victory celebration...Krystal stayed happily in the Cargo bay with Fox, though there was a second seat in the cockpit...She held his head in her lap...Halfway there, he stirred, waking up suddenly and clasping her paw firmly in his. He gave it an affectionate squeeze, and reached the other paw up slowly to rub her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his rough paw. He smiled and spoke...  
  
"So..Are you ready for the "Happily ever after" yet?"  
  
"Iv never been more ready for anything..."  
  
"Well...I cant keep my vixen waiting..."  
  
He got up, and pulled her into yet another long, deep kiss. This wasn't they're last kiss...Not by a long shot...Nor was this they're last adventure, or Fox's last dangerous moment...But this is where this narration ends... Let's leave these two alone for some quality time...  
  
~Fin~ Farewell... 


End file.
